


【M00】Gangster-黑幫AU

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 黑幫AU設定 黑幫老大Mallory / 小混混Bond黑幫老大把一隻野犬馴服為家犬，途中和對手幫派Spectre起了衝突
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

James Bond 自從軍校畢業後便加入了軍隊，短短待了三個月就因素行不良受到上級長官關注，不到半年內他結束了自己的軍旅生活。

"像頭野犬"，這是酒吧內的混混們對他的形容，那頭金黃色的髮色十分的醒目，每當他走進酒吧內所有人都會提高警覺，避免與他產生不必要的衝突，因為他們就算沒有親眼目睹那次事件的發生也聽說過。

那是個不平靜的夜晚，Bond一個人坐在吧檯，手裡的酒液清澈透明，他像是在欣賞一般看著高腳杯中的馬丁尼，接著一口氣將它吞入口中任憑酒精麻痺他的神經，彷彿完全無視於身邊正躁動不安的那群傢伙。

從好幾分鐘前他就以眼角瞥見將近三至五個地痞流氓喝醉酒後借酒裝瘋四處向人挑釁，Bond則依然不為所動享受夜晚寂靜的時光，直到對方終於向他靠近，踏入他的私人範圍。

「這裡並不歡迎你，小子。」一名高大的男子扯起了Bond的衣領，手臂上的青筋都隨之展現在所有人面前，藉此向對方示威。

Bond看著比他高出半個頭的醉漢自找上門，冷峻的雙眸掃視了周遭，在心中冷靜評估著情勢，他細數過對方的同夥，接著嘴角輕微的揚起，絲毫感覺不到任何恐懼。

他的從容讓對方內心一陣怒火中燒，舉起的拳頭飛快地朝Bond的方向砸，不料金髮男子一腳踹在他的腹部上，筋肉向內凹陷，疼痛使他失去重心，揮出的拳頭被輕易閃過，笨拙的身軀則應聲撲倒在地面上，狼狽不已。

看著自己的同伴遭到如此對待，一旁的幾名同夥藉著酒精壯大的膽子依序朝著Bond揮舞著拳頭，甚至有的連隨身的小刀都握在手中蓄勢待發，但卻在短短不到十分鐘的時間內一個接著一個躺臥在地面上哀號。

酒吧內的顧客們無不是看得目瞪口呆，雖然在這樣的場所總少不了喝醉酒的醉漢們互看不順眼，一言不合就大打出手的場面，但在如此短暫的時間內就將好幾個體型魁武的大漢打倒在地，這樣實力相差懸殊的打鬥並不常見。

將那群傢伙打倒在地之後，Bond連大氣都不喘一下，筆直地走回他方才所在的吧檯座位，再次點了一杯馬丁尼，靜靜的品嚐美酒，享受著近乎寂靜的酒吧氛圍，直到他走出那扇門後，原先靜下的酒吧才再次充斥人聲，而他們所談論的話題與Bond絕大多數脫不了關係。

－－－－－－

「Sir，您找我?」一名西裝筆挺髮量令人擔憂的男子從門外走進，步伐大步的邁入客廳，站在沙發座位前靜靜等待面前的男人解釋。

一字型的深色皮革沙發配上石材背板，氣勢不凡的廳堂正中央坐著一名年長男人，同樣身著西裝，但材質明顯昂貴許多，是義大利手工剪裁的訂製三件套西裝，仔細一看能從深色的布料上看見細白條紋等距排開，領帶上所繫的則是鑲嵌著藍寶石的領針，雙手袖口擁有成對的袖扣。

一雙榛綠色的雙眸注視著走進來的那名男子，對方則因那銳利的視線而不禁站挺了身子，沙發上的男人不急不徐，平靜的開了口，「聽說，有人在我們的酒吧鬧事，真有其事，Tanner？」  
Tanner額上幾乎是快滴下冷汗，「抱歉，我們已經派人去找出鬧事的傢伙，不會再讓他們亂來。」

「但我聽說的怎麼是那群鬧事的傢伙被隻身一人打趴在地？願聞其詳。」男人富饒興趣的微勾起了嘴角，看樣子並不打算因此事而向任何人究責。

見沙發上的男人平靜的模樣，Tanner下意識鬆了一口氣，較為放鬆的回話，「Sir，經當天在場的下屬們所述，確實是如此，有名金髮的男人在我們的圍事處理前便已將那群惹事的傢伙解決了，並且根據他們形容對方像頭野犬似的十分擅打，據說名字叫作James Bond。」

「把他找來，我想見見這個人。」

「遵命，Sir。」Tanner向他們的老大點頭致意後先行離去，獨留對方於廳堂內。

Gareth Mallory，此區赫赫有名的黑幫組織領導者，其下經營著酒吧、酒店，不知情的人也許會認為他是多麼兇狠的惡霸，但實際上卻是一名風度翩翩的紳士，他知道要如何支配他手下的所有人力，並且十分惜才，面對其他階級與他齊平的領導者時，他能言善道，懂得話術在黑道以及白道都佔有一席之地。

Mallory交疊著雙腿，坐在僅有他能坐上的位置思考著。

此時此刻他從沒想過有這麼一個人能夠讓他無趣的生活充滿動盪，而這又是再之後的事情。

－－－－－－

Tanner將任務交付給酒吧內的圍事，對於經常出現在此的熟面孔他們都十分熟悉，提及「James Bond」的名稱時，一名叫做Gary的男子利馬喊出了那個稱號，「野犬！」

「Boss交代的是將他帶回，而不是將對方弄死，明白嗎？」Tanner特意叮囑。

「是的，Bill，我想這幾個晚上都沒見到他出現，也許近幾天會有機會堵到他。」

Gary和他的兄弟使了個眼色，對方頷首補充說道「若他？不願意跟我們去見Boss是不是能夠給他一點教訓？」

「你們不要玩得太過火就好，記得Boss並不喜歡他的酒吧內染血。」

Gary身忙的男子微揚著唇角，「這還不容易，只要將他帶出酒吧就可以了吧？」手肘輕輕頂了頂他的夥伴。

交付任務的副手忍不住扶著自己的額頭，就算他明白旗下的年輕人總是容易衝動誤事，僅能一而再地提醒，「Mr.Mallory，你們的Boss看起來十分欣賞這名青年，那麼我認為他並不是個你們能夠輕易擺平的對象，如果有意見分歧，不允許你們做出足以引起警察注目的舉動，必須先回報我再做進一步行動。」

「你就是過於謹慎了，Bill。」

Tanner無奈的笑著，「Boss能夠維持倫敦的黑幫平衡近十年，你們難道還不曉得他命令的絕對性？」

兩名年輕圍事想起上一次搞砸事情的傢伙最後的下場忍不住倒抽了一口氣，突然乖巧的就像是圈養的家犬一般，雙手貼齊腿側回應著，「我們會遵從命令行動。」

「很好，目標若出現再和我聯繫。」


	2. Chapter 2

Bond總是在近乎午夜前夕走進酒吧，夜晚時分正是這些聲色場所熱鬧的開始，金髮男子推開了門扉，昏暗橘紅的燈光充斥著整間店內，吧檯後方的調酒師正拿著雪克杯帥氣的調著特調，身後有著一整面牆的酒瓶，整齊排列在高櫃上頭，各式形狀以及顏色的瓶身使背景顯得豐富。

「一杯馬丁尼，用搖的不要攪拌。」一身簡潔的白T恤配上牛仔褲，金髮男子低調坐上吧檯角落的位置並不希望引起任何注目，有鑑於上一次他在這大打出手的事件傳開，有些傢伙為了出名總是喜歡挑釁他找他麻煩，這並不是他所樂見。

因燈光而顯得深藍的眼角餘光注意到一旁身穿西裝的男子朝他靠近，而另一方向原先直挺站於側牆同樣一身筆挺西裝的男人也隨之移動，兩人在同一時間佔據了他兩側的位置，氣氛瞬間降至冰點，卻不足以影響Bond的冷靜。

「您的馬丁尼。」調酒師不動聲色的將玻璃杯遞在Bond的手邊，他早已接獲指示注意到兩名圍事的動作而巧妙的迴避到另一頭，繼續自己手邊的工作。

Bond將玻璃杯輕靠唇邊表面上靜默的享用酒液，私下則觀察著左右兩名男子的一舉一動。

「Mr.Bond？」Gary率先打破了這陣沉默。

Bond揚起了眉，湛藍色的雙眸注視著自己左手邊的男子，並在同時間仔細地打量過對方，看似暫且沒有威脅性才淺淺的露出微笑，「是的，不曉得你找我有什麼事嗎？」

「我們的老闆，也就是這間店的經營者，他有事想和你聊聊，不曉得是否能和我們走一趟？」Gary戒備著眼前未有動作的男人。

「喔？我有什麼樣的理由需要和你們走這一趟？」金髮男子收回了自己的視線，低下頭將眼神回到桌面上的玻璃杯，透明的杯身反射著一旁男子的模樣，他注意到對方收緊的拳頭。

Gary想起稍早前Tanner的叮囑，緩緩地吐了一口氣後，解釋道，「我們的老闆看中你的能力，就我所了解你目前並沒有固定的工作沒錯吧，若順利的話，你跟著老闆，保證你接下來的日子都能夠不用愁下一餐在哪。」

「這點我能給予保證。」右手邊的男人此時才出聲，Bond眼角瞥視對方一眼，不用過於猜測也能明白兩人背後的靠山肯定不小，尤其是當他注意到對方腰間上若隱若現的手槍。

「若我不接受這項提議呢？」

Gary冷冷笑著，「我相信你沒有這麼傻，Mr.Bond。」

Bond也回以一聲哼笑，「倫敦最龐大的黑幫組織？Mallory家族？」

「既然你知道那就好辦了，Mr.Mallory的能耐我想你也略知一二，和我們走一趟對你不會有壞處的，但你不願意來的話我就不確定你身上或者周遭是否會發生什麼意外了。」

手中的馬丁尼剩下了最後一口，見了杯底之後，Bond抬起了頭，他知道要進入如此龐大的黑幫組織通常要有特殊管道，例如成員推薦，這對他來說其實是個絕大的好機會，當久了街頭混混他就像是隻無家可歸的流浪狗一般，而這是他能夠擁有一個"家"的機會。

「現在？」Bond提議。

「如果你願意的話，我們會馬上聯繫Mr.Mallory的副手，由他安排接下來的事情。」乍看之下這頭"野犬"似乎並不打算反抗，Gary鬆了一口氣並對他的同僚使了眼色，對方識相的走到酒吧外頭聯絡著Tanner。

夜晚的冷風呼嘯而過，電話那頭響了幾聲後終於接通。

「怎麼了。」Tanner低沉的嗓音透過手機傳進了耳裡。

「他，那頭野犬答應要見Mr.Mallory了。」

「很好，我和Boss說一聲，你們等會帶他到總部會面。」

「沒問題。」

－－－－－－

Bond第一次踏進Mallory的宅第，看著那體面的廳堂不禁發出讚嘆聲，緩下步伐注視著他生活中鮮少見過的奢華景色，直到踏入廳堂內，好幾雙眼睛打量著他，而這些下等貨色在Bond的眼裡近乎是充滿著不屑，一個個都是些滿足於現況沒有野心的傢伙。

因這樣的氣氛而感到顫抖害怕嗎？不，那肯定是因為興奮，他能感覺到自己體內的血液正在沸騰騷動著，因自己正踏進叱吒倫敦黑幫組織的巢穴，Gareth Mallory的住所。

過去Bond曾經耳聞過這名男子的名字，對他的了解僅限於表面，從未見過本人，而如今坐在沙發中央風度翩翩的年長紳士正是傳聞中的黑幫老大，感覺實在不夠真實。

Bond走向位在Mallory對面的高級皮質沙發前，逕自坐了下來，他注意著對方手工剪裁的西裝，深色的布料將男人的身形襯托得十分良好，手腕上的袖釦閃閃發亮，該死的純手工製作的皮鞋不斷散發著那讓人沉醉的氣味，他，是個紳士，該死的有氣質，和自己肯定有著天壤之別。

他醉了，為那冷肅的雪松香氣而醉。

金髮男子泛著光輝的天藍色眼眸盯著Mallory，面前的年長男人雙腿交疊在一起，手臂隨興的撐在沙發上側，一陣靜默，黑幫老大率先開口了，他問了Bond一句，「害怕嗎?」

該死，難道他有表現出害怕的模樣？Bond不假思索充滿率直的回應，「不怕。」，身旁的那幫廢物在偷笑著，他才不管那幫豺狼似的存在，他眼裡只有坐在他對面整個人充滿王者風範的男人。

「聽說你前陣子在我的酒吧內與人起了衝突。」Mallroy不帶情緒的陳述事實。

Bond愣了一秒，該死，自己完蛋了，他在那一秒內為自己想了至少三條逃生路線，以他的實力要將那群手下處理掉是綽綽有餘，問題點則出於他對於面前的男子所擁有的能耐充滿著未知，這為他的逃脫計畫增添了不少不確定因子。

Mallory見Bond的情緒在一瞬間緊繃不少，淺淺的笑了，這男人的警覺性比他所想像的還要強烈許多。

那笑容看在Bond的眼裡難以辨識含意，他持續保持著沉默觀察著四周以及緊盯著面前的黑幫老大，防範著所有可能發生的危險。

「你不必擔心，我並不打算和你追究責任，我找你來只有一個目的，Mr.Bond，你願意成為我們組織的助力嗎？」Mallory不拐彎抹角的長驅直入。

「為什麼要我。」Bond的回應也是如此直接。

Mallory冷哼一聲，「你是個有能力的年輕人，皇家海軍卻僅待了三個月便被強迫結訓，在這之後成天不務正業，夜晚出沒聲色場所，但卻因身手不凡而得到了＂野犬＂這稱呼，Mr.Bond我對你十分有興趣。」

眼前的男人顯然調查過自己的背景，他在對方眼前就像是赤身裸體一般，而自己卻僅曉得對方是與自己身份天差地遠的黑幫老大，內心一陣不平衡讓Bond忍不住怒視了那雙榛綠色的雙眼。

「待在這裡我也能夠爬到和你一樣高的位置嗎？Sir。」Bond毫不畏懼對方的身分而挑釁著。

那眼神著實讓Mallory知道自己肯定沒有看錯人，他清楚知曉Bond是能夠成就大事的男人。

「只要你有這個能耐，沒有人能夠阻止你爬上更高的位置，Mr.Bond。」Mallory笑著給予對方答案。

「那麼，Boss，我該為您做些什麼呢？」

「首先，你得先將自己打理得體面，Mr.Bond。」


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory隔天帶著Bond到他平時治裝的裁縫店，推開玻璃門後，金髮男人看著琳琅滿目的西裝以及配件映入眼簾，淡藍色的雙眸中充滿了驚喜，這與他過去所接觸的世界相差太多，他曾經只是個身著一身制式軍服，聽從指示的軍人，又或者是個成天靠著打零工當打手的街頭混混。

頭髮斑白的老裁縫見到難得親臨店面的黑幫老大，趕緊放下了手邊的工作，走到Mallory的面前有禮貌的詢問，「Mr.Mallory您今天怎麼會來呢，若需要訂製新的西裝我能夠到您的宅第為您測量新的尺寸，有什麼需要我為您效勞？」

「麻煩你為這位年輕人訂製一套西裝，Arthur。」Mallory瞥了一眼在一旁四處張望的金髮青年。

老裁縫接收到指令向Mallory點頭致意後便拿起掛在手臂上的布尺走向Bond，為他測量了全身尺寸，仔細地記錄在一本稍嫌斑駁的筆記本內，Bond則感覺到有些不習慣肢體略顯僵硬。

「年輕人，別緊張放鬆點。」不曉得第幾次老裁縫對著Bond說，直到一切都快結束前Bond才總算放鬆一些任由布尺在他的身上來回量測。

「這塊布料的顏色覺得如何。」Mallory拿著西裝布料的樣品本指著深藍色的那塊。

Bond以手指輕輕摩擦著滑順的布料，想起身旁的男人似乎也身著如此高級的西裝，自己若是穿上了也能顯得與他同樣有品味嗎？他不禁思考著。

「還是你有其他中意的選擇，Mr.Bond你自己看一下。」男人遞出了手中的樣品本，Bond接過之後隨意的翻閱每一種類型的布料，最後終於決定了自己的答案。

「就這款吧。」

老裁縫以及Mallory看著Bond所選的那塊布料，後者淺淺的揚起了嘴角，那深藍色的布料正是Mallory所為他選擇的，這藍色布料十分襯Bond那雙晶亮透藍的雙眸。

「那麼過陣子我會將成品送至您的宅第，Mr.Mallory。」

「好的，再麻煩你。」

－－－－－－

幾天之後裁縫確實請專人將定製西裝送到Mallory的宅第。

「Mr.Bond將這套衣服換上，裡面有好幾件替換用的襯衫，今後在我的地方你得遵循我的規矩做事，明白嗎？」Mallory指著桌面上包裝精緻的衣物防塵套，雙腿交疊坐在屬於他的王位上發號命令。

「是，Boss。」Bond拿起了衣物，走進更衣間換下原先身上的白色圓領T恤以及牛仔褲，取而代之的是質料滑順的襯衫與服貼雙腿的西裝褲。

他仔細的將手腕上的釦子釦上，整理著穿著，隨興打著的領帶並不是如此正式，套上了那件深藍西裝外套時，他看著鏡中的自我感覺到與平時的不同，雖然同樣是他，但整個人的氣場已非同日而語。

他穿著成套西裝緩步回到大廳，坐在沙發上的老大揚起頭看了一眼Bond，「看起來不錯。」

「謝謝您的稱讚。」Bond淺淺的回了一個笑容。

「但是......」Mallory從他的位置上站起了身子，Bond以疑惑的雙眼注視著自己的老大，不懂對方有何打算，僅是站在原地，「你的領帶歪了，Mr.Bond。」身為黑幫老大的Mallory親自幫他調整了脖子上的領帶，並且繫緊，這舉動幾乎讓見過大風大浪的"野犬"感到一陣害臊，忍不住僵直身子紅了雙頰，他不發一語直到一切結束。

Mallory則是發出了哼笑聲，「今晚我會帶你去我們的俱樂部，今後只要那邊出事，歸你管。」

「明白了，Boss。」Bond異於往常的乖巧。

\------

一身三件套的西裝穿在Mallory的身上就是不同凡響，Bond以一步之遙的距離跟隨在年長男人的身後，雙眼中所見的男人是如此的風度翩翩，宛如他所見過最為優雅的英國紳士，而此人卻是一名黑幫老大，他還未見過Mallory的另一面。

在Bond認識Mallory至今，雖然這名男人並未有過任何暴力舉動，但他身上總帶著一股讓人難以違抗的氣勢，就連自己都忍不住臣服於對方手下，野犬的稱號如今不復存在，他已經是條有主人的家犬。

兩人前後踏入俱樂部，昏暗的室內由橘黃色的燈光所點綴，吧檯邊的位置空了兩個，Mallory坐上了高腳椅，原先正在擦拭酒杯的調酒師以眼角瞥了新來到的兩名客人，他先是注意到了Bond，那頭深金色的髮色並不難辨識，「許久沒見到的傢伙不曉得今天是吹什麼風把他給吹來了。」吧檯後方的男人並未將視線駐留在Bond身上過久，眼神進而轉向金髮男子身邊一同入座的男子，手中的杯子在一陣慌亂中滑了出去，碎裂的清脆響聲在俱樂部中並不是特別清楚。

沒有人注意到吧檯邊所發生的事，Mallory平靜的抬起頭看了一眼調酒師，「不要引起不必要的關注，Henry。」

「抱歉，Boss，我沒有立即注意到您的到來，請問您今天要喝些什麼嗎？」名叫做Henry的高大男人對面前的紳士畢恭畢敬，Bond對此十分感興趣，究竟這名男子是如何得到許多人的尊敬以及畏懼呢？

金髮男人不等Mallory開口便擅自點起酒單來，「先來兩杯馬丁尼，用搖的，不要攪拌。」

Henry無暇去管一旁的金髮混混，他等待著俱樂部的老闆，熱切的眼神與Mallory那一身冷肅的氣息呈現著極端的對比。

在Bond過去的記憶中，Henry並不是個容易對人哈腰獻殷勤的男人，但在那名男子面前卻顯得像頭忠犬似的，這實在是十分的反常，但此時他並不在意這一切，Bond只關切著自己所點的馬丁尼會在何時到來。

「Henry，先調好Mr.Bond的酒，從今天開始，這裡的轄區歸他管，明白？」Mallory低沉的嗓音充滿著威嚴。

「Sir，我明白了。」聽到命令後的調酒師動作十分流暢的拿起身後的酒瓶調出了兩杯馬丁尼，Bond將其中一個玻璃杯推送至Mallory的面前，以眼神取代多餘的對話。

Mallory對他露出了淡淡笑容，舉起酒杯朝面前的男人致意後淺嚐了一口。

還未能有時間好好品嚐完手中的酒，俱樂部內傳來了一聲巨響，引起了吧檯兩人的注意。

Bond與Mallory互相交換了一個眼神，不必等待老大的命令，金髮男子站起了身舉起酒杯一飲而盡，動作還算優雅的放下了玻璃杯，整理一下那身未穿習慣的高檔西裝，邁步朝著發出聲音的位置而去。

很快的他找到了鬧事的傢伙，眼角則注意到被翻起的圓桌，上頭的酒瓶碎裂在一旁，地面上除了玻璃碎片外還有幾灘酒液形成的水窪。

「這位先生，我們這並不歡迎沒有自制力的人，如果可以的話我們的老闆希望您能自重。」Bond還算有禮貌的警告對方。

站得直挺一眼見到便能發現並非善類的中年男子口中不屑的吐了一口口水，面龐紅潤的情形不難看出他似乎飲酒過量而發著酒瘋，Bond並不是個非常有耐性的人，他實在很想直接將對方打暈避免鬧出更多無端的紛爭，但現在他並非一般的客人，不能再像過去一樣放任自己為非作歹，就算他實在是很想這麼做。

「唷、看看是誰？這不是大名鼎鼎的James Bond？我早就想拿你來試試身手了。」看來就算喝醉那名中年男子仍保有些許意識，藉著酒精壯膽不斷挑起爭鬥。

Bond嘆了一口氣，既然對方認得他，那麼就沒什麼需要保留實力的必要。

「怎麼啦？穿了一身西裝就想攀上枝頭？野犬終究只是隻野犬，永遠無法往上爬的。」中年男子不斷的以言語刺激Bond，而沒注意到金髮男子逐漸收緊的拳頭。

Mallory坐在一旁的位置，靜靜的看著，間或舉起酒杯靠在唇邊啜飲，平靜的就像在欣賞一齣戲劇似的，他僅聽聞過Bond過去的事蹟，而未實際見過，此刻正好是他親眼見識的最佳機會。

不下一分鐘，Bond向前跨了一步，一個有力的拳頭已砸上了對方，中年男子因衝擊力道應聲而向後撞進了另一張圓桌，羞憤使得對方紅潤的臉頰更加脹紅，他隨手舉起了一個酒瓶，朝著地面一個重擊。

玻璃碎裂的清脆聲響以及彈出的碎片引起了四周顧客的警覺，原先僅是想看好戲的圍觀群眾紛紛向後退開，淨出了空間給Bond與鬧事者。

一舉衝向Bond的中年男子握著手中銳器劃過金髮男人的手臂，鮮血在一瞬間噴濺而出，Bond發出了咋舌聲，從他的表情中看不出任何變化，他以另一隻手抓握住對方握有酒瓶的手腕，膝蓋曲起朝著男子的腹部重擊，看著對方鬆開手掌蹲下身子扶著自己的腹部時，Bond趁機將斷裂的酒瓶踢向一旁。

當他正想一舉處理掉那傢伙的時候，身後傳來低沉的嗓音，「到這裡就可以了，Mr.Bond。」

不太滿意的金髮男人回頭瞪視著坐在吧檯邊的Mallory，淺藍色的眼眸中充滿著一股戾氣，他忍下了那股衝動，看著身下的中年男子低吼，「離開我的視線。」

明白兩人實力差距的鬧事者抱著肚子努力撐起了身體窩囊的朝著出口走去，不時回過了頭瞄了一眼坐在吧檯邊發出命令的黑幫老大，雖然內心充滿著怨念卻不得已的倉皇逃跑。


	4. Chapter 4

Bond一語不發的走回吧檯邊坐了下來，全新的西裝撐不過一天就毀了，也許自己不適合高檔布料，也不適合假裝自己有多高尚，就像方才那傢伙所說的，「野犬終究是野犬。」得到棲身之地也許是太過於奢侈的想法。

「Henry，馬丁尼。」Mallory命令著面前的酒保，斟滿酒液的玻璃杯在幾分鐘內遞至黑幫老大的面前，他並沒有任何遲疑，輕輕將玻璃杯推至一旁低著頭默不吭聲的金髮男子手邊。

「喝完這一杯之後跟我走。」Bond抬起頭來看著Mallory那雙榛綠色的雙眸，硬是擠出了淺笑。

＂該死，在Mallory面前表現得如此糟糕，他肯定失望透了，甚至還將他所送的西裝給弄破，哈哈！他剛剛是說？跟我走？看來是死定了。＂絲毫不顧自己沾染鮮血的手臂，他現在只在意自己應當有所表現的機會被硬生生搞砸了。

Bond舉起酒杯到放下僅花了不過十秒，酒精似乎也無法麻痺他的意識，他十分的清醒，比任何時刻都還要清醒，看著Mallory起身的動作，腳步也隨之跟上，保持著絕對的沉默，此時，他不曉得自己能夠和Mallory說些什麼。

「上車。」簡短的命令，Bond感覺不出對方的情緒，從黑色的車身反射出他的面容，就像是隻鬥敗的野狗，連自己都忍不住想要嘲笑一番。

雖然實際上他並沒有失敗，但贏得並非完美，他懊悔著自己沒躲開那破碎酒瓶的攻擊，但他知道當時若躲開，身後圍觀的客人也許會因此而受到傷害，他僅能避開要害盡可能的阻止那傢伙的動作。

說來不短的車程，兩人近乎沒有任何對話，Bond將注意力放在窗外的夜色，入夜的倫敦街頭昏暗的街燈，少許的過客，一盞又一盞接續熄滅的住宅燈火，寂靜包圍了他們，靜得只能聽見細微的呼吸聲以及車子呼嘯的引擎聲，彷彿人與車將融為一體。

回到了宅第，Bond想起了自己第一次來到這裡的情況，他大可不必聽從Mallory那兩名小弟的邀約，只要他想，要抓到他並非容易的事情，但他卻反常的答應了對方，也許自己正在賭博，而賭注則是他的後半人生。

Bond忍不住笑了出聲，面前仍舊衣衫筆挺的男人回頭，在對到眼的那一刻他止住了笑聲。

「Mr.Bond有什麼好笑的事情？」Mallory隨口問著。

被這麼一問反而全身僵硬的金髮男人站直了身子，「不、沒事，Sir。」他默默扯起嘴角露出一個尷尬的笑容。

「如果確實沒事的話就好，你在這裡待著，等我一下。」Mallory獨留Bond一人在客廳，自己則走上了階梯，看著黑幫老大的身影逐漸從眼前離去，Bond終於吐了一口氣，一下子放鬆下來的心情讓他突然感覺到疲憊襲來，他坐了下來。

他所坐的位置正是Mallory當時所坐的那張皮革沙發，看著面前空蕩的位置，他彷彿能夠看見當日仍是街頭混混的自己，沉醉在手工皮革的香氣中，Bond並沒有注意到Mallory的腳步聲，當他看見對方出現在他身側時毫不誇張的立即站起身子。

正當他在腦內盤旋著各種解釋時，Mallory笑了，「別緊張，坐下來吧，順便把西裝外套還有襯衫脫下。」

Bond發現桌面上多了一個醫務箱，這時他才再次想起自己手臂上的傷口，沒想到不想起還好，一開始注意到它便隱隱作痛著，他小心翼翼的脫去被劃破的衣物，乾去的血液沾黏著襯衫，動作緩慢的將布料與皮膚分開，咬緊了牙關，額頭則開始凝聚起一滴滴小水珠。

好不容易總算將衣物脫下，赤裸著胸膛面對著Mallory，對方打量的眼神並沒有躲過Bond的注意，這讓他忍不住打趣的說著，「我的傷口在手臂，而不是在胸前，Sir。」

Mallory並不打算對此做出任何回應，僅是回頭準備著消毒藥水以及繃帶，「黑幫私鬥是十分常見的，有時並不方便直接前往醫院引起不必要的注意以及危險，這邊該有的藥物以及工具基本上都有，我也多少自己學過包紮技術。」

面前的黑幫老大做著與他身分帶點違和的醫療行為，Bond忍著消毒水沾上傷口的疼痛，一邊看著表情十分認真的Mallory為他處理傷處，再次覺得這男人似乎與他印象中黑幫老大應有的形象相差甚遠。

他沒想過自己會這麼理所當然的借住一宿，此時此刻與Mallory兩人單獨待在客廳對飲，威士忌配上冰塊，Bond並不像在酒吧時喝得如此灑脫，他能嚐得出對方所提供的是上等的好酒，輕晃著握在掌心中的酒杯，靠向唇邊啜飲著。

「Sir，抱歉，我把西裝毀了。」Bond在喝下第三杯時，泛紅著臉帶著些許歉意說著。

Mallory揚起了眉，並不是特別在意的哼笑了一聲，「Mr.Bond，那並不重要，我可以請裁縫再訂製一件。」

Bond驚訝對方並沒有因此而生氣，但他在西裝劃破的瞬間確實瞥見吧檯邊的年長男人瞳色一沉，難道，他誤會了什麼？

就像是能夠看透Bond的想法，將背倚在皮革沙發上的黑幫老大神色明顯變得嚴肅，他放下了手中的酒杯，注視著面前剛收下不久的街頭混混，那雙湛藍色的雙眸是如此的清澈，對於長年生存於暗處的Mallory來說，那份清澈是十分的少見，他見過的多數都是充滿渾沌的神情。

「我確實有點不悅，原因不在於你的西裝破損，而是你的大意，從你的身手來看只要你認真一點，不僅能躲過那突如其來的酒瓶，亦能夠守住後方的群眾，而你卻用身體去承擔了那份攻擊，你享受著與死亡並行的感覺是吧？」Mallory質問著對方。

金髮男子一時之間不曉得該如何回應，被Mallory點出了重點，他確實是太過於輕敵，但他沒想到就連自己一直以來的壞習慣都會如此輕易的被對方看穿。

見Bond並未打算反駁，黑幫老大繼續說著，「待在這陰影下的世界，與死神共舞是頻繁的，你不必急於一時投奔祂。」

「您說了這麼多，為您擋子彈的人多的是，甚至根本不需要動一根手指頭所有的事情都有下屬去解決？這樣的您難道真的明白何謂戰場？力搏生死的時候有時靠的是直覺，而不是理論。」Bond忍不住回嘴，當他語畢才發現自己激動的站起了身子，如此失態踰矩的行為就算被私下懲處也是情有可原。

Mallory並沒有因此而發怒，他僅是冷冷笑了，解開領帶以及襯衫胸前鈕扣的動作引起Bond的震驚。


	5. Chapter 5

當釦子解開後，白皙的皮膚袒露在Bond的眼前，Mallory將淺藍色的襯衫脫去，赤裸著上身，他的身體幾乎沒有任何多餘的脂肪，結實的胸口以及平坦的腹部，肌肉線條在燈光下帶點陰影，而讓Bond意外的並不是這些。

那雙湛藍色的雙眸掃視著面前黑幫老大裸露的上身，上頭除了刀傷、槍疤，還有幾道難以辨識是如何造成的傷疤，這著實讓Bond感到驚訝，他沒想過看似紳士的男人身上能夠隱藏如此多的疤痕。

他不該這麼說Mallory。

Mallory很快的將襯衫套回身上，他並沒有將釦子釦回原有的位置，腹部上頭有個明顯的彈痕，年長的男人將手掌覆上，粗糙的掌心撫過那道槍傷，「我說過，與死神共舞就彷彿日常生活一般頻繁，Mr.Bond，想要我性命的人多到需要排隊，對我來說戰場時時刻刻都存在，存在任何地方，甚至是此時此刻。」

「抱歉......Sir。」Bond無法將視線從Mallory赤裸的身軀移開，「您所經歷過的生活比我所想的還要艱難。」

「並非如此，那是我的選擇，而你也有你的選擇，Mr.Bond，打個比方，就像是你在一念之間答應了我的邀約，當我選擇你的當下，你也選擇了我。」Mallory握著威士忌的瓶身，將兩人的酒杯斟滿了琥珀色的酒液，「而你選擇了踏進這個世界，我不希望你抱持著隨便的態度面對接踵而來的危險。」

Mallory看著酒杯中的威士忌，似乎有些感慨，他向著Bond的方向舉杯，沒等到對方回應便將杯中的酒液吞下肚，微醺的臉龐有些紅潤，胸口袒露的皮膚也泛著淡淡粉色。

「我是否也該說，我的傷口並不在胸前？Mr.Bond。」

Bond趕緊將視線移開，舉起酒杯的手微微顫抖了一下，如同自己先前取笑Mallory一般，自己遭到了一次回馬槍。

隨著Bond假裝沒事將杯中的酒液飲盡，時間也步入了深夜，年長的男人將餘半瓶的威士忌放回了酒櫃中，收起了桌面上的玻璃杯，「睡客房？」他突然想起Bond今夜將寄宿在這。

Bond脫去腳上的皮鞋，逕自躺上沙發，「我睡這就可以，您不必顧慮我。」金髮男人將雙眼閉上，調節著自己的呼吸，就像是睡著似的平穩。

黑幫老大無奈的嘆了口氣，打消說服對方的念頭，從客房內拿了一條毯子披在Bond身上，腳步聲逐漸遠離，原先明亮的室內燈光隨之熄滅，Bond才真正鬆了一口氣，慢慢地陷入睡眠。

\------

一早清醒的Mallory梳洗完畢後披著深藍色的睡袍走下樓，發現沙發上的男人早已離去，僅留下摺疊好的毯子，他並沒有感到意外，平靜的將毯子收好後便為自己沖了一杯咖啡，享受著無人叨擾的清晨時光。

Bond加入Mallory家族之後平時白天負責追討債務，夜幕低垂時則負責維護俱樂部內的秩序，對於這些工作他並不感到棘手，沒過多久他已經習慣了這樣的生活。

幾個禮拜過去後，他得到了幾套新的訂製西裝，Bond總是習慣在和其他人打鬥前脫下西裝外套，他並不想弄髒那些高檔布料。

有時，Bond會擔任Mallory的貼身保鑣，伴隨在他的身邊參與會議亦或者與政商名流聚餐，那名黑幫老大總是表現得像是一名古典英倫紳士，他的姿態，用詞，禮儀，幾乎都難以讓人從中挑剔。

作為Mallory身邊的左右手，Bond其實一直十分好奇這樣的一名紳士究竟怎麼會成為一名黑幫老大，甚至在倫敦中赫赫有名，在他還未見過Mallory之前的那段荒唐過去，就他腦內的想像，還以為Mr.Mallory會是多麼令人懼怕、心狠手辣的幫派分子。

他就這樣在一旁注視著Mallory，一面協助對方的事業，不知曾幾何時開始，他發現自己無意識的會在沒見到對方時想著那名黑幫老大，眼神總是追尋在對方的身上，這份心情是什麼，Bond並沒有多想，僅覺得自己最多是出自於對那名年長男人的好奇而潛意識不斷的注意他。

這樣的黑幫生活也在轉眼間持續了一年。

\------

「Mr.Bond？」Mallory輕敲著石材桌面發出清脆的聲響。

正在他面前的金髮男人此刻才如同回過神般將目光對上他的老大，「嗯？什麼事？Sir。」

Mallory無奈地嘆了口氣，將剛說過的話重複了一次，「今天有一場邀約，你隨我一同參與，當下可能會有各大組織的成員以及他們的領導人共同出席，明白嗎？」

「是的，Sir，需要我聯繫其他傢伙擔任保鑣？」Bond迅速從口袋取出了手機。

年長的男人將手覆上Bond打算撥打電話的右手，輕輕將它壓下阻止對方的動作，「不，並不適合帶過多的人，僅需要你陪我出席就足夠了。」

Bond愣了一下，看著Mallory的手，感覺到對方溫熱的體溫，當他注意到Bond的視線，才將自己的手收回，在這一瞬間兩人之間似乎瀰漫著些許尷尬的氣氛，金髮男人則發現自己的臉似乎有些發燙。

\------

當晚出席晚會的不外乎是倫敦各大幫派的老大，以及一些私下與幫派勾搭的政圈人士，諾大的宅第內人們在宴會廳互相交流以及飲酒，台上則有一組樂團在演奏時而輕快時而緩慢的曲調，有些受邀的人們會隨著音樂進到舞池內擺動著身軀。

黑幫勢力集結的聚會本應該烏煙瘴氣，但目前為止從表面來看卻是如此的平和，直到Bond的眼角瞥見某個他這輩子都不想再次見到的傢伙，對方似乎也發現了他，＂該死。＂金髮的男人忍不住在心中咒罵著，從未有任何宗教信仰的他意外地祈求著上帝別讓那傢伙走過來。

但祈禱從未實現，那名穿著一身黑色大衣的男人緩步走向他與Mallory的方向，揚起的嘴角看似不懷好意，「Mr.Mallory。」他起先和自己身前的男人打了招呼。

Mallory的臉色沉了一秒，帶著官方性的微笑回應對方，「Mr.Blofeld，許久不見。」

Bond發現Mallory似乎也對這名男人的出現而感到不自在，猜測也許兩人之間曾有過不愉快，但仔細一思考，這傢伙似乎也從未帶給任何人好印象，他的組織甚至還被稱作為，「Spectre (惡魔黨)」。

不願與對方有所交涉的Bond躲避了Blofeld的視線，但這男人毫不介意，一聲響亮的「Cuckoo－」從他口中發出。

Bond一瞬間感覺到背脊一陣惡寒，十分不情願的看向面前的男人。

「如此無情的弟弟，見到哥哥竟然連聲招呼也沒打？」Blofeld的聲調刻意上揚著，「聽之前的小弟說你跑去Mr.Mallory的手下做事，一開始我還半信半疑，但現在親眼見到看來傳聞是真的。」

「我想我並不需要將自己的行蹤和你報告，我的哥哥。」金髮男子的語氣充滿著不屑，湛藍色的雙眸中則滿是凶狠，在一旁的Mallory則是將眼神徘徊於兩人身上，似乎感覺到戰火將一觸即發。


	6. Chapter 6

「父親過世之後你就消失了蹤影。」Blofeld的眼角餘光瞥向Mallory，試著從對方的表情讀出他對自家手下的身分是否知情。

Mallory將自己的情緒藏於心底，毫無任何情感波動，宛若自己對這兩人的關係絲毫不感興趣，這樣平淡無起伏的反應著實讓刻意想挑撥的Blofeld感到無趣。

站在Mallory身邊的金髮男子試圖保持冷靜，僅是以冷冷的態度回應他的兄長，「離開家後，我進了軍校，投入軍隊。」

「喔？但看看你現在的模樣？你不屬於任何地方，James，讓我猜猜？你被趕出軍隊？」Blofeld勾起了嘴角，模樣極為嘲諷，他總是喜歡這樣逗弄著自己的兄弟。

Bond感覺到自己額側的青筋浮起，眼前的男人就算多年不見仍然與記憶中的印象重疊，充滿著狡詐以及陰謀，他承認自己確實對那陰險的傢伙感到徹頭徹尾的厭惡。

看著弟弟惱怒不語的模樣使得Blofeld的嘴角微微抽動，充滿著笑意，他十分樂見這樣的反應，「看來你默認了，我想要不了多久你也會離開現在所待的地方，畢竟你只是個擅自霸佔他人巢穴的布穀鳥，別以為你總能將巢穴中的其他鳥給踢開。」

「也許他是將身體出賣給他的＂Daddy＂了。」從Blofeld的身後緩緩走出了另一個令人生厭的臉孔，那刺眼的淡金髮色映入Bond的眼裡，一個Blofeld還不夠，又來了一個該死的傢伙。

「我去你的，Silva給我閉嘴。」Bond終於隱忍不住自己即將爆發的情緒，收緊了雙手的拳頭，全身因憤怒而止不住地顫抖著，簡直下一秒便會不顧一切和面前的兩人大打出手。

「Mr.Mallory，也許你該好好管教自家的狗，我們的James似乎打算在這場合隨意咬人。」Blofeld的臉上總是掛著不安好心的笑容，十分令人作噁，若Bond真的耐不住而行動這正好中了他的下懷。

但出乎Blofeld意外之外的則是，他的弟弟與過去魯莽行事不聽從任何人所指揮的那個James Bond已無法同日而語，讓他有所改變的正是他身邊的那名黑幫老大。

年長的男人將手覆在Bond握起的拳頭上，試著壓制對方，嘴角則隨著面前的對象而揚起，「Mr.Blofeld，也許我不該介入你們兄弟之間的爭吵，但James現在是＂我的人＂，所以恕我直言，我不管他的過去有多荒唐，放蕩不羈。」榛綠色的眼眸望向他身邊的手下，接著再次回到Blofeld身上，「他現在屬於Mallory家族。」

Mallory可以感覺到對方原先顫抖收緊的拳頭漸漸平靜了下來，那對藍眸則十分訝異的盯著他。

「那麼你可得小心呢，Mr.Mallory，小心自己被狠狠的反咬一口。」Blofeld維持著自己的笑容緩緩轉過了身子，在那一刻笑容彷彿掉落的面具，不復存在，取而代之的則是深沉幽暗的眼神。

自己費盡心機想要引起的戰火卻在Mallory開口後被輕易撲滅，這確實使Blofeld感到不悅，將那個金髮小傢伙放在掌心中玩弄一直以來都是他的小樂趣，而如今卻被他人所破壞，這口氣他實在難以嚥下，「Gareth Mallory是吧，我想我們很快會再見面。」他在心中想著。

Silva則對Bond露出了一個詭譎的表情，隨後跟著Spectre的老大離去。

看著兩人的身影逐漸隱沒於人群中後，Mallory才收回自己覆在對方手上的手掌，雖順利阻止了這次一觸即發的情況，但難免還會有下次，年長的男人沉著面容看向Bond，這傢伙究竟對他隱瞞了多少，他非得問個清楚。

「Sir…...」Bond不曉得自己該對這場不愉快的重逢表示些什麼，他知道此時此刻自己的老大肯定對他的身分感到存疑，這是無庸置疑的。

「回去我想你得向我解釋這是怎麼一回事，Mr.Bond。」兩人在晚會的中途便已離席，金髮男子坐在Mallory的副駕駛座靜得彷彿自己不存在，雖然他曾經想過自己踏入了黑幫，重新碰見Blofeld的機會十分大，並不可能永遠隱瞞Mallory，卻沒想到會是以這種最糟糕的狀況曝光。

就算他曾經懷疑過當初Mallory調查他的身分時便已知曉一切，但對方卻從未提起，這再次讓Bond見識到自己過去認識的那年輕小夥子有多麼的能幹，自從自己離開那個不該稱作＂家＂的地方後，他曾拜託過那名暱稱為Q的少年幫他將過去的身份抹去，隨意打造出另一個平凡不已的假身份。

Q與Bond的結識過程又是另一個故事了，Bond只知道這名少年總能駭入各個上了重重關卡的系統，對於篡改過去的資料更是對他來說不構成任何困難度，就現在的結果來看，Q確實將他與Blofeld的關係以及那些認養同意書給處理得十分乾淨。

而如今自己是否該將一切向Mallory攤牌卻又讓他陷入了沉思，正當他還舉足不定的同時，兩人已回到了那熟悉的宅第。

拖著沉重的腳步跟在對方身後，注視著那寬厚的背影，Bond感覺到自己的雙腳像是灌上了鉛塊似的難以前進，Mallory脫去了大衣，緩緩披在沙發的椅背上頭，以眼神示意著Bond讓他坐上了自己面前的座位，兩人的位置再一次的回到最初。

面前的黑幫老大交疊著雙腿，那對銳利如鷹的眼眸僅是注視著就讓Bond感覺到一股無形的壓力，手工皮鞋夾雜著冷肅的雪松氣味一如以往的讓人熟悉，他再度回憶起自己當時青澀的模樣。

「害怕嗎？」他是這麼問的。

「不怕。」他則是這麼回答的。

是的，他一點也不因此而害怕。

想起了在Blofeld的面前，Mallory所說的，他知道自己現在屬於對方，屬於Mallory家族，他不該對眼前的黑幫老大有所懼怕，憶起過去這一年與Mallory的相處，對方給予了他信任以及歸屬，那麼他也許該以＂坦白＂來回報對方。

Bond暗自在心中下了決心，就算為此他將對Mallory坦承所有的一切。


	7. Chapter 7

要向他人坦言自己也不願意重新回想的過去，並不容易，這意味著自己也得再一次讓那一切不愉快回到腦海之中。

花費了多久時間才逐漸淡忘的不堪，如今再一次想起依然讓Bond感到內心有些不適，也許事情該回到他還只是個孩童的時候開始說起。

「就像是個詛咒，您還記得稍早之前那傢伙說，我從不屬於任何地方？是的，我的存在總是讓自己重要的人一個接著一個相繼離去。」Bond無奈的露出近似絕望的笑容，面前的黑幫老大則靜靜的注視著他，讓他繼續說下去。

「曾經我也度過了一段與一般人並無差別的童年，直到父親以及母親在意外中喪命，我成了一名孤兒，在那段期間Spectre的前任老大，Mr.Oberhauser收養了我，而現任老大Franz Oberhauser，則是我的兄長，喔對也許鮮少人知道這名字，大家所熟悉的是Blofeld。」Bond的意識緩緩回朔到了過去，嘴角依然掛著淺笑卻感覺到一股非比尋常的抑鬱。

「Franz教會了我使用手槍，那時是我第一次對人開槍，因為若是我不願意扣下板機，下一秒被射穿的會是我的腦袋，而顯然我做得還算不錯，Mr.Oberhauser十分讚賞我的能力，他讓還僅是個未成年的我去擔任打手，圍事，以及處理者，專門將他所認為沒必要存在的對象帶領至地獄的指引者，我存在於組織的陰影。」Bond的眸色變得深沉，平靜的講述那些荒唐的過去。

「但你之後進了軍校？」Mallory揚起了眉，等著對方回應。

Bond冷冷哼了一聲，「是的，因為我逃離了那個地方，Mr.Oberhauser您以為他是意外身亡？當然不是，事情並沒有這麼簡單，那是謀殺，而且是極為有計畫性的抹去對方的存在，Franz是個充滿野心的傢伙，他注意到了他的父親對我的重用，在那一刻他認定我是隻佔領巢穴的布穀鳥，假借著意外之名行謀殺之實，趁著Mr.Oberhauser的死訊公開下面的小弟各個軍心動盪時，他接手了這個幫派，並在那時Blofeld這個名字誕生了。」

「所以你趁著那段期間離開了Spectre。」Mallory大致上已在腦中理清了所有事情。

「您說的沒錯，若是我繼續待在Spectre下一個被抹去的存在將會是我，當然我知道就算我離開了也極為有可能因Blofeld所派來的手下陷入危險之中，但在我接連多次制伏他所找來的那些沒用的傢伙之後已經許久沒有動靜，直到方才再一次遇見他。」

「這也許對他來說僅是個打發時間的小遊戲，就算我繼續存活著他也堅信我沒有能耐去動搖到他的幫派，那些失敗的暗殺對他來說也僅是遊戲的一部分，但我不確定他目前有何打算，就我所知他已經曉得我入Mallory家族好一陣子，遲遲沒有任何明顯的舉動有可能也僅是暴風雨前的寧靜。」Bond靜了下來，不再繼續講述任何事情，也許他想讓自己情緒平復，也許他正在等待Mallory說點什麼。

「這樣說起來，我先前調查過你的身份時，過去的那一段經歷全部都只是捏造出來的？Mr.Bond，有多少是事實？」Mallory的語氣十分的平淡，平淡得就像是在日常問候一般絲毫不帶任何壓力。

「至少從進入軍校以後的經歷是正確的，在那之前的過去你所閱讀到的都只是不實的資訊，而我剛剛口述的內容有幾分正確我想您該自己定奪，若您信任我，那麼我可以告訴您那就是全部了。」Bond面對Mallory絲毫沒有任何保留，但他無法確認對方是否給予他同樣的信任。

Mallory的指尖在交疊的大腿上輕輕敲擊著，接著那雙榛綠色的雙眸對上了那抹湛藍，「我信任你，James，而這信任我想並不需要任何證明，既然你把過去的自己呈現在我的面前，那麼作為交換，我知道你好奇了很久，關於我的過去那也並非是個秘密。」

秘密之所以隱藏，僅是因為還未能找到人分享。

「Sir？您的過去？」Bond睜大了雙眼，他並沒想到Mallory會告訴他那一切。

「若要說不可思議，也許我接任這英國最大的幫派組織正是個最為難以置信的事實，和你一樣，我曾任職軍官，身為陸軍上校的我位居於上位，而我身上那些你曾見過的傷口也許有一半亦或者更多是來自於戰爭，在北愛爾蘭被俘虜的經歷更是讓我近乎喪失了自我。」Mallory淺淺微笑，彷彿說的事情事不關己。

「那時候Mr.Mansfield，同我一起被俘虜，若不是因為他，我是沒辦法活著離開的，而那男人並沒有那麼幸運，他被折磨至死，他們都為倫敦最大的黑幫組織首領為之瘋狂，當注視那群暴徒凌虐他的當下你只會懷疑人類是否還擁有良心。」Mallory的身體打了個哆嗦，Bond從未見過對方如此脆弱的模樣，在他眼前的男人此刻既絕望又無助。

「在那近乎讓人絕望瘋狂的地方他將自己的組織交給了我，他要求我，若能活著離開北愛爾蘭就幫他接手那因失去領頭而分崩離析的幫派，當下我答應了他的請求，真正回到英國之後我便辦理退役，卸下軍官的頭銜，接手一個近乎瓦解的幫派。」

「為了獲得那些忠心於他的副手信賴，並不容易，憑藉著Mr.Mansfield用鮮血留下的字跡，他們才終於認知到自家的老大已經辭世，我花了好一段時間學習統領組織，那與軍官在訓練士兵是完全不一樣的事情，最後我以Mallory家族重新組織，它在今日能夠在倫敦佔有一席之地我想那也僅是命運的眷顧，亦或者是Mr.Mansfield的靈魂有所庇護。」Mallory的表情帶有些許感慨，他僅是代替了Mr.Mansfield成為倫敦的黑幫領頭。

「您有想過要離開幫派生活嗎？Sir。」Bond不禁提出了方才一直憋著的疑惑。

Mallory讓自己的後背靠上了沙發，雙手輕放在扶手，再度回復他以往的從容態度，「我說過，那是個選擇，那時我選擇答應Mr.Mansfield，我並不後悔，正如同你選擇了Mallory家族，你後悔過嗎？James。」

Bond那淡金色的頭顱輕輕左右擺動著，「不，我從未後悔過，我很慶幸自己能夠成為Mallory家族的一份子，您讓我擁有了歸屬。」

這一夜，兩人近乎是毫無秘密袒露出自己的過去，在得知彼此最為陰暗的部分後，Mallory與Bond之間的連結似乎加深了不少，當雲霧散去後，陽光總會從縫隙中透進，有了光芒，陰影依然存在，不同的則是在那刻世界變得更加明亮。


	8. Chapter 8

那是個昏暗的房間，除了一盞幾乎缺乏作用的鎢絲燈懸在天花板以外，沒有其他的光源。

連一扇窗子也沒有，待在裡面絲毫無法獲得外界的情報，久處陰暗的環境鼻腔內充滿著潮濕以及發霉的氣味，刺鼻的腐臭陣陣飄來，原先還無法習慣卻在時間久了之後也漸漸不再感到作噁。

嘴裡夾雜著一股鐵鏽氣味，不曉得多久沒喝過乾淨的水，他不敢想像自己現在的狀況有多糟，也許死亡正在一步步地向他逼近，「該死......」

「唔、」在他還未反應過來前他的腹部被人狠狠的踢了一腳，裡頭的臟器隱隱作痛正在哀號，男人僅是悶坑了一聲並沒有多做反應。

「還是如此的執拗，聽著，我並不會讓你死，而是讓你瀕臨死亡邊緣看著自己的身體逐漸崩毀卻依然無法解脫。」那名穿著北愛爾蘭軍人制服的男人平靜的說著，指尖夾著的菸草讓室內逐漸瀰漫著一層白茫，

******

Bond看著四周灰白的牆壁，上頭不免有些痕跡上的差別，男人走在未知的廊道上，上頭的燈具一明一滅的閃著，就算下一秒從任何一扇門內衝出改造失敗的實驗品亦或者生化病毒感染的活屍也不讓人感到稀奇。

男人踏著步伐，不確定自己正在往何處行走，他僅是隨意的任憑雙腿去尋找出入，這裡究竟是哪裡他一點概念也沒有，左右兩側皆是厚重的門板，邊走著邊感覺到冷風從腳底竄上，背脊逐漸發涼不禁讓他邁開步伐急著找尋出口。

他敢打賭自己已經第三次經過這個地方，當他注意到牆上那道特別的髒污時停下了腳步，手掌輕輕一抹那道污漬，「是已經乾去的血液。」他喃喃自語。

一直毫無聲響的廊道突然傳起一股強烈的碰撞聲，隨之而來是男人的悶哼，Bond順著那聲音來到了一扇門前，心跳的速度在他碰觸到冰冷的門把時加快了許多，推開門之後那是一間刑求用的房間，牆上掛滿了各式逼供用的刑具。

在房間的正中央站著一名穿著軍服的男人，他背對著門，Bond沒辦法辨識對方的長相，而另一名雙手被綁在椅子兩側的男人看起來已奄奄一息，方才的悶哼聲估計就是他吧。

「Cuckoo－」清亮卻令人生厭的聲音迴盪在窄小的房內，著軍服的男人轉過身對著Bond淺淺笑著，「看看是誰來了？」

「Franz？」Bond驚訝地看著對方，他怎麼會在這？腦中不禁浮現起這個疑問。

「不要用那個名字叫我，James。」男人壓低了聲音卻充滿著震懾，但他很快的又再次勾起嘴角，那熟悉的笑容讓Bond感到一陣惡寒。

在Bond還未能理解究竟發生了什麼事之前，Blofeld扯著椅子上男人的髮絲，強迫對方抬起了頭，「喔？看你睜大了雙眼，看來這不請自來的客人讓你很意外是吧？」

在男人虛弱的被強迫抬起頭時，Bond那雙湛藍雙眼對上了男人的眼神，就算對方那張俊顏沾著血跡以及浮腫青紫，但他仍認得出眼前的人，「Sir？Mallory？」

「我突然改變心意了，這看來會是個有意思的遊戲，James。」Blofeld從腰間抽出了一把小刀，刀鋒在昏暗的燈光下仍舊十分刺眼，他朝著Bond眨著單邊眼睛，「他對你來說很重要？」

James不用思考也能明白他的兄長想做什麼，他刻意隱忍自己，讓外表乍看之下保持平靜，冷冷的說「不，你要對他做什麼我一點意見也沒有。」

Blofeld笑得陰冷，一邊將手中的刀尖抵在Mallory的頸動脈上，僅需要再多增加些許力道尖銳的小刀便會陷入那白皙脆弱的皮膚，「你想看看鮮紅艷麗的花朵在這綻放嗎？我親愛的弟弟。」

「你可以直接一點，Blofeld。」Bond的語氣平淡得讓人不禁懷疑他是否真的一點也不在意面前男人的生死，「還是你根本沒有這個勇氣自己動手？過去這樣醜陋的任務總是藉由我的手去執行可不是嗎？」

男人收起了笑容，他一把扯開Mallory脖頸上的襯衫領口，刀尖一點一點的陷進皮膚內，鮮紅色的液體緩緩形成一滴滴的血珠，「James，你越是假裝不在意我越清楚你內心的焦急。」Blofeld語畢手腕一個施力，刀鋒劃破了那脆弱的頸動脈，鮮血噴濺而出。

「不！住手！」Bond失去了一切理智，衝上前擁住了那逐漸失去溫度的身體。

******

「James？」熟悉的聲音於耳畔邊響起，Bond還未及時回過神來，他的胸口傳來的心跳震動強烈得宛若世界正在崩塌，直到雙眼中映入了Mallory的臉龐他才真正清醒。

「Sir？您不是？不、沒事。」Bond意識到自己剛從夢境中回到了現實，在幾個鐘頭前他與Mallory結束對談後兩人小酌了一杯，他依然拒絕了客房而選擇沙發，躺下並沒有多久意識便進入了夢境的世界。

「我聽見了你在喊叫的聲音所以出來查看究竟，發現你似乎做了惡夢，還好嗎？」Mallory遞出了一杯溫水，隨著Bond坐起了身子，他坐上了對方身旁的空缺，榛綠色的雙眼中有著藏不住的擔憂。

Bond接過水杯喝了一口，在一個深呼吸之後緩過自己的情緒，「僅是個惡夢，我夢見了Blofeld。」他並沒有老實的將夢境內容告知Mallory，畢竟在他的夢中對方是如此的狼狽，而他也不會承認自己因為對方受到致命傷而精神在一瞬間崩潰，這實在太過於尷尬。

「抱歉，是我讓你又再次回想起那不該提起的過去......」Mallory誤以為Bond夢見了當年的往事有些自責，若不是稍早兩人談論了那塵封已久的回憶，Bond也許也不會因此而被夢境糾纏。

「那並不是您的錯，Sir，也許是我太過擔心那傢伙是否會找上門。」Bond已回復了以往該有的鎮定，轉而說服Mallory別太過介意。

仍穿著寬鬆睡衣的Mallory站起了身子，雙手插在長褲兩側的口袋，「事情會如何發展我想我無法預測，James，但只要對方沒有動作我們也不會去招惹Spectre。」

「他並不是個正人君子，Sir。」Bond提醒著。

Mallory笑了，「就算我和Blofeld並不熟悉，但這點道理我還是懂的。」

晨曦逐漸從窗簾的縫隙透進了大廳，一聲鳥鳴提醒了世界即將甦醒，夜晚即將離去。


	9. Chapter 9

陰雨連日不停，倫敦披上了一層霧氣，夜晚的街道行人稀稀落落的走在昏暗橘黃的燈光下，少數人持著傘，大多數則像那名金髮男人一般漫步在雨中，他抬起頭看著灰濛的天空，最近的日子確實靜得讓人感到不對勁。

他經過了Mallory的俱樂部門口，和門外值班的圍事閒聊了幾句，今天是他的休假日。

Gary勾上了金髮男人的肩，曖昧的開著玩笑，「James，聽說你前幾天又睡在組織總部，Mr.Mallory似乎真的很喜歡你，屁股還撐得住吧？」一隻手開玩笑的拍上那挺翹的臀。

Bond假裝生氣控制著手中的力道揍了那名圍事的腹部，「你怎麼不說我讓Mr.Mallory累得無法下床？這幫混帳。」但這種話他在Mallory的面前可沒有膽子說出。

面前的男人毫不保留的笑了出聲，惹得Bond像隻炸了毛的貓科動物一般暴跳如雷，「真的是一幫廢物，好好的工作吧你們，小心偷懶被Tanner碎念。」

「知道了，James，別偷偷和Tanner告狀，等會有什麼打算嗎？」Gary不以為然的擺著手像是在和他們休假的同事說＂既然是休假日就別老往這種地方跑＂。

Bond攤開了雙手，無奈地笑了笑，「沒什麼打算，也許買幾瓶啤酒回家配球賽，今晚是準決賽了。」

「你對球賽有興趣？」Gary驚訝的張大了嘴。

金髮男人的手指輕搔著光潔的下巴，想了一下，「不，我只是隨便說說。」嘴角泛著一股笑意的Bond回過身準備離開，肩膀傳來了一陣撞擊力道，眼角瞥見一個人影，他無法分辨對方是否有意與他產生碰撞，但今晚他並不想和任何人起衝突，壓下了內心的不愉快僅是喊了一句，「嘿！小心點。」

與他擦身而過的男人兩指壓低了帽兜，低沉的嗓音毫無歉意的說著，「抱歉。」對方快步的走進了俱樂部離開Bond與Gary的視線範圍混入人群之中，身影隱沒在昏暗的燈光之下。

一縷淡金色的髮絲在他面前一閃而過，不曉得是否只是錯覺，Bond似乎看見了對方在陰影下的嘴角勾起弧度。

「告訴今晚值班的兄弟們提高警覺。」金髮男人在離開前於Gary的耳邊提醒著，雖然對方口口聲聲答應會以生命守著俱樂部，Bond還是感覺到些許不安。

事後證明，果不其然他那不好的預感成真了。

******

「Sir，俱樂部昨晚發生了一些事情。」Tanner站在Mallory的面前，額頭上還帶有些許汗珠，接收到消息的瞬間他幾乎是以最快的速度來到總部向老大報告，當他注意到自己身上的西裝有些凌亂時巧妙的將其暫時向下拉整。

Mallory將手肘撐在沙發扶手，手指則輕輕按摩著額側，當希望日子過得平順的時候，總是會有各種意外接踵而來，他的語氣中帶點無奈詢問面前的男人，「出了什麼事，把話講清楚，Tanner？」

坐在另一側單人沙發上的金髮男人抬起了頭，同樣急切想得知事情的始末，他努力壓抑自己的情緒靜靜地等待。

當手背擦去面龐的汗水，Tanner以眼角瞥了一眼Bond又看向Mallory，欲言又止的模樣讓人看得焦急，他們的老大很快的理解副手正在擔心些什麼，「Tanner，不用介意，Mr.Bond在場沒關係，直接報告即可。」

獲得了准許之後，Tanner才繼續他的報告，「Henry的吧檯遭人持槍掃射，酒架上的玻璃瓶身一一被擊破，當時坐在吧檯邊的客人多人遭到破碎的玻璃擦傷，雖然幾乎都是輕傷，但對我們的名聲造成很大的打擊，倫敦的Mallory家族旗下的俱樂部受到挑釁？對方還僅是一人，當下Gary帶著其他夥伴將他包圍，其中一個手下腿部中槍。」

「所以有逮到對方？」Mallory面色凝重的質問。

Tanner的身子些微震了一下，他知道自己接下來要說的話肯定會惹怒面前的男人，但他還是僅能據實以報，「不，他算計好第一聲槍聲引起客人逃竄，接下來的槍聲，在他射中面前圍堵他的手下時，正好店內的客人擠開了其他圍事，而他轉身藉著人群的掩護逃掉了。」

「該死！是哪一個幫派來找我們的碴？」坐在一旁的Bond終於忍無可忍站起身子，表現得一副現在就想去找到鬧事的傢伙然後將對方痛揍一頓的模樣。

「根據手下們所述，對方並沒有露面，全程戴著帽兜。」

Mallory並沒有想像中的憤怒，他的聲音平穩卻帶著少許壓迫，「派人去查，在調查結果出來之前不准輕舉妄動。」

「是。」Tanner接獲命令之後在玄關聯繫了幾位手下的小弟，並和Mallory打過招呼之後便先行離去準備執行接下去的瑣事。

直到副手踏出了門，Mallory抬起了頭，那雙榛綠色的雙眸注視著仍站在面前的金髮男人，對方從剛剛便像在思考些什麼一般靜了下來，這並不像他，「James，你對這件事情有什麼看法？」

Mallory低沉的嗓音將對方的思緒拉了回來，「我昨晚經過俱樂部，在門口和Gary聊了幾句，雖然不敢完全確定我的臆測是否無誤，但那時正當我打算離開的時候，疑似Tanner方才所述的傢伙與我擦身而過。」Bond的腦海中閃過了那張容貌，那縷淡金色的髮絲飄進了他的意識之內，「Silva，與我擦身而過的那人體型，神似Blofeld的手下，而在我面前一閃而過的淡金髮色正是對方所擁有的。」

對於Bond的假設，Mallory並沒有立即做出評斷，「但你沒有辦法百分之百確認自己當時所看見的正是Silva本人對吧，James。」

「是的，Sir，當下天色昏暗，對方同樣戴著帽兜僅是與我擦身而過，短短幾秒鐘的時間內我沒辦法完全指認，直覺占了大多數。」Bond承認。

「我知道了，你應該也有聽見我對Tanner的命令，現在不管是誰都不准輕舉妄動，懂嗎？」

「我明白您的意思，Sir。」

******

Mallory雙腿一蹬，起身的動作十分迅速，手掌伸向沙發將原先擱置於一旁的西裝外套抓握在手中，「跟我來，James。」他將手工剪裁的合身外套穿上，整理好自己的衣著正準備外出。

「Sir？我們要去哪？」Bond在理解發生什麼之前緊追隨在對方身後。

「你待會就知道。」Mallory並沒有直接告訴他答案，身後的金髮男子一臉疑惑卻沒有繼續提問，僅是跟著對方上了車，引擎發出了微微的怒吼聲，他們步上了道路。

熟悉的景色，熟悉的路線，Bond不過幾分鐘已明白他們的目的地。

俱樂部如Tanner所形容，破碎的玻璃碎片砸得一地，各種昂貴的酒水浸濕地毯，濃厚的酒味事隔一晚仍未退去，這裡本該因為槍聲響起而被警方盤查一番，但出自於Mallory在警界熟人的幫助，將此事壓下，除了事發當時在場的人以外，沒人知道俱樂部出事。

兩人在現場稍作查看，白天的俱樂部一片死寂，Mallory從胸前口袋取出了一條白色手巾，蹲下身子撿起了一枚彈殼。

「James，昨晚留下的紀念品，9釐米魯格彈。」他將手中的子彈遞給Bond。

Bond拿著子彈在眼前端詳著，「Sir，很恰巧的就我所知Silva的慣用槍用的正是這款子彈。」

「James，這款子彈目前廣泛使用在各種手槍，我們沒辦法以此為憑據。」Mallory說道。

Bond並非想將一切事情聯想到那傢伙的身上，但腦海中浮現的臉龐總是那個始終跟在兄長身旁的男人，他知道若以Blofeld的個性，過去派出的鼠輩沒有一個成功，那麼再來依順位來說，最有可能對上的正是Silva。

但以Blofeld來說，那狡詐的男人不可能以此為由就沒頭沒腦的襲擊倫敦第一龐大的黑幫組織，他肯定還有其他想法，究竟是什麼驅使他？

亦或者只是他的野心已經使他將觸手伸向Mallory幫派，他想要佔有這個市場。

現在不管如何想也無從得知對方究竟打的是什麼主意，甚至連證據也沒有的當下，也僅能遵從指示按兵不動。

兩人並沒有在現場發現其他更為關鍵的證物，關上了門正打算離開。

「喔？據說你的俱樂部昨晚出事了，Mr.Mallory。」那熟悉的聲音從身旁響起。

Mallory與Bond回過身見到兩名不速之客站在俱樂部的門口，沒想到這兩個傢伙會親自登門拜訪？真是稀客。

「Mr.Blofeld，就我所知這消息不應該散播得如此快速可不是？」黑幫老大神色淡定的面對突然出現的男人，他可沒有想到對方會如此大方地在事發地點露面，這算是過於自信還是愚蠢呢？他防範著。

「也許當時我人正好經過這，你又怎麼會曉得呢？」Blofeld一派輕鬆的笑著，「我對昨晚發生的事情感到可惜，您的俱樂部得因此歇業一陣子了，若有機會可以來我那喝點小酒，我請客。」

「謝謝好意，也許有時間會再去親自拜訪您。」Mallory的臉龐帶著官方式的微笑。

在離開前Blofeld身旁的金髮男人靠上了Bond的耳邊，他悄悄地說了幾句話之後，跟上了Spectre的老大而去，如同嘲笑一般的聲音於耳畔邊無法散去。

「Sir，這是向我們提出的宣戰。」Bond沉著臉，「Silva請我代為問候昨晚受傷的圍事，難道這還做得不夠明顯？」

Mallory明白Blofeld絲毫無意隱瞞，正如對方直接走上門來的行為，如此囂張跋扈的動作，若此時沒有任何反擊可不是給人玩弄於掌心之間？

「James，上車，我們還有一個地方要去。」Mallory平靜的語氣卻讓Bond能輕易感受到一股壓迫，看來戰火即將被挑起。


	10. Chapter 10

Bond凝視著窗外的景色，從市區到郊外，由樓房至樹林，最終停在一條農田小路的邊緣，「Sir？希望您不是要在這裡將我滅口？」金髮男人看著這一望無際杳無人煙的田園景觀不禁開起了玩笑。

「很有幽默感，Mr.Bond，車子沒辦法再進去小徑內，我們得下車用走的，要找到那傢伙並沒有那麼容易，希望他還沒搬家。」Mallory開啟了車門，看了一眼手機果然這裡並沒有訊號，就算要聯繫＂他＂，似乎也難以輕易找到，僅能憑藉著運氣。

金髮男人並沒有對Mallory提出更多疑惑，他乖順的跟在對方身後，在樹林以及崎嶇的小徑內穿梭，直到陽光從前方林蔭透進，他們的眼前映入了一間破舊的木屋，門前放了一些適合當柴火的木塊，以及一把巨大的柴刀。

「看樣子還有人在這裡生活的樣子，Sir。」Bond四處查看，發現了許多新的蹤跡，尤其是用來取水的桶子內還有半桶看起來還未長青苔的水以及恰似昨夜剛使用過的火堆殘灰。

「我們的運氣似乎不錯。」Mallory淺淺的露出微笑，握起了拳頭在木製門板上敲了幾下，斑駁的木門因敲擊的力道飄下些許灰塵，看來確實久未有人拜訪。

兩人等待了將近一分鐘並沒有任何人上前來應門，Bond看了一眼身旁的男人，對方蹙起了眉頭，舉起了右手正打算再次敲擊門板，此刻身後瞬間傳來一陣涼意，槍口正抵著他們的後腦，刻意壓低的陌生嗓音質問著，「不准回頭，你們來這邊做什麼。」

機警的金髮男人正在腦內演算著各種可能，並且思考該如何在不驚動對方的情況下拿下這名全身帶著強烈殺氣的陌生男性，他小心翼翼的以眼角餘光注視Mallory想從對方身上得到些許提示，但站在一旁的年長男人並沒有任何表示，一副游刃有餘的模樣帶著從容。

耳畔邊傳來了笑聲，是Mallory，他無視陌生男性的命令，轉過了身子，不帶任何一點情緒輕輕壓下了對方左手持著的槍枝，「Bryan，別鬧了。」

他喊著對方名字的聲音平靜得就像是面前的槍枝從不存在似的。

原先感覺到的殺氣漸漸消逝，後腦杓上的冰冷也隨之離開，Bond這時才轉過身查看方才釋出強烈殺意的男人，對方有著將近1米9的身高，甚至更高，深棕色的短髮以及深邃帶有年紀的面容，穿著一身皮革夾克，那雙銳利的雙眼注視著兩人。

「Gareth，我原先以為我這輩子再也不會見到你，如你所見，我早已經退休不做情報人員以及私人保鑣一陣子了，暗殺的委託也很久沒接了，躲在這種地方偶爾去見見婚後的女兒，正打算安靜地度過餘生。」男人將雙手的手槍收入上衣的內袋中，輕拍了Mallory的肩，在Bond的印象之中似乎沒有人和Mallory的關係如此親密。

三人進了屋內，名為Bryan的男人在壁爐內堆起柴火，劃過手中的火柴，火光以及暖意逐漸升起，房內僅擺著幾樣大型家具，空蕩得不像宜居的場所。

「喝點什麼？」Bryan自在的在流理檯邊洗了幾個玻璃杯，拿起了一瓶威士忌在杯中斟了些許琥珀色酒液，三人圍著一張老舊的木桌坐了下來。

「James，這位是Bryan Mills，前情報探員，離開情報局之後繼續擔任私人保鑣，別看他現在有了年紀，身手比他好的可能還找不到幾個，當年只要有人聽見，＂我會找到你，我一定會找到你，然後我會殺你了。＂那麼他肯定活不了多久。」Mallory舉起酒杯朝著身旁的男人敬了一杯。

「Bryan，這年輕人是我所能夠信賴的手下，James Bond，同樣身手十分不錯，我該慶幸他在還未被找進情報局前，就先進了我們Mallory家族。」同樣向對方介紹完之後，面前的高大男人看了一眼Bond，啜飲著手中的酒液。

他放下了酒杯，保持一派輕鬆的模樣，「Gareth，你就別再取笑我了，那句恐嚇人的話就算過了十年我看你還是一字不漏的都記得是吧？」

「那儼然已經成為你的名言了，可不是嗎？」Mallory朝著對方眨了單邊眼睛，兩個上了年紀的男人就這樣不約而同的笑了出聲，Bond不禁在內心驚訝著自家平時舉止優雅像個典型紳士的老大也有能夠這樣開玩笑的朋友。

下一秒兩人卻收起了笑容，凝重的氣氛在那一刻瀰漫於三人之間，Bryan雙臂靠在桌面，壓低了聲音，他知道Mallory來找他並不只是想要和他開玩笑亦或者單純的敘舊，「回歸正題，Gareth，你遇上麻煩了？」

「最近出了點事情，你聽說過Spectre(惡魔黨)？看來我需要借助你的能力幫個忙，Bryan。」

「你知道我已經收手還是不願意放過我，Gareth，但既然你都開口了，我就聽聽你打算要我怎麼幫你？Spectre是個龐大的黑幫組織，現在以Blofeld為首，他們私下做了許多骯髒的勾當，你不會也牽扯進那其中？」Bryan拿起了桌面上的菸斗，在前端點起了火光，緩緩吐出了一口白煙。

「我並沒有和他們所做的勾當扯上關係，但是Blofeld有意先犯我幫組織，昨晚俱樂部遭人持槍砸招牌，今天又給人當面提出宣戰，Bryan我並不打算讓你去做暗殺或者打手，我僅需要你幫我做點調查。」Mallory榛綠色的雙眸注視著面前的男人，期望對方點頭答應。

「幫你調查昨夜找碴的傢伙？」Bryan不屑的刻意揚起尾音。

Mallory淺淺笑了，「當然不可能讓你做這樣的事情，我需要你幫我我做的是......」

「什麼？Gareth，你確定？」Bryan因久未感到的興奮而收緊了拳頭，他相信自己那些退休的兄弟也會對這事情感興趣。

「這局棋能不能順利拿下，你會是關鍵。」

在一旁的Bond終於知道Mallory的打算，他不僅僅只是想要給Blofeld一點教訓。

「James和我則會在你得到關鍵資料之前陪對方玩玩，他不可能僅發動一次突襲。」

彷彿面前出現了一盤佈好局的棋盤，誰將會是最後的贏家，不到最後一手沒有人能看透。


	11. Chapter 11

離開了Bryan的住所，在馳騁的車內兩人保持著沉默，Mallory確認著行車方向往城鎮而去，金髮的男子則在腦中思考著方才三人的對話，他不敢確定這計畫是否能夠成功，但既然Mallory有意與Blofeld開啟棋局，那麼他便會不顧一切支持他的老大。

關於Bryan的一切他並不了解，此人是否值得信賴Bond內心依舊存疑，就算Mallory信賴對方，但依他的立場來說，是無法輕易信任這名隱居已久的前情報局探員。

「Sir，您和Mr.Mills很熟？」Bond看著窗外假裝不經意的提出疑問。

Mallory淺哼了一聲，「他是我的舊識。」

「我看得出來，您和他的互動比起過去所遇過的其他人都還要自然，兩人之間並沒有任何身分上的拘謹。」

「James，你很在意他？」Mallory語氣微微上揚，聽起來帶點猜疑。

Bond否認之後靜了下來，沒過多久回過頭看著Mallory的側臉才再次開口，「我並沒有在打探您與Mr.Mills的私人關係，Sir，我只是想要知道這人在您的心中有多少可信度。」

「我相信他，James，十分相信。」Mallory的表情看起來十分的堅定，Bond不禁感覺到一股妒意在內心冉冉而升，但他在此時仍不曉得那股不悅的心情來自於何。

******

遭到破壞的俱樂部經過了一陣子也重新步入軌道，Mallory家族的成員們都提高了警覺心，Bond當然也不例外，在Mallory的命令之下他加派了幾名手下加強守備。

其他Mallory負責的店也同樣的進入警備狀態，沒有人希望再次發生同樣的事件，何況誰也不曉得對方是否會再一次進行襲擊。

「James，門口那邊有個看起來並非善類的傢伙，注意一下。」吧檯後方的Henry邊拿著毛巾擦拭著玻璃酒杯一邊以眼神示意方位。

Bond將手邊的酒杯拿起，平靜的將剩餘的馬丁尼飲盡，湛藍色的眼眸中帶有一絲倦容，他站起身子朝著Henry所指的方向一看，嘴角淺淺的揚起了個角度，「Henry幫我準備兩杯威士忌。」

「是你認識的人？」酒保動作俐落的拿起兩個空杯，在其中斟滿琥珀色的酒液。

「算是吧。」Bond走向了門邊的男人，主動與對方攀談，周圍的圍事看見Bond的舉動之後都紛紛將注意力投射在兩人身上，一刻也不敢放鬆。

「Mr.Mills？你要找Mr.Mallory的話他今天並沒有來俱樂部。」

Bryan不明顯的笑了一下，「Gareth還是一樣忙，但沒關係，我只是來喝酒的。」

Bond領著高大的男子至吧檯的位置，將方才Henry準備好的酒遞到對方的面前，「威士忌，可以吧？」

「當然，謝了，我記得你叫做James對吧。」Bryan啜飲了一口酒液，外表看似放鬆實際上仔細端倪能發現他正在掃視著四周。

Bond同樣舉起了酒杯對著Bryan的方向舉杯示意後淺嚐了一口，「Bond，James Bond，你特地來這裡不是只為了喝杯酒對吧。」

「你很敏銳，但我也不是為了Gareth而來。」Bryan看向Bond，「有時間聊聊？」

Bond似乎並非完全的驚訝，他恰巧也有事情想和Bryan聊，簡單的點了個頭示意面前的男人繼續說，右手則輕晃著手中的酒杯，端看著杯中的小漩渦。

「以我的過去經驗所訓練的直覺，你對我帶有一股能察覺到的敵意，這對我們接下來的合作關係似乎並非良好，James，我相信你也同樣的無法輕易信任我對吧，反之亦然。」Bryan身上釋出了一股冷峻的氣息。

Bond絲毫不畏懼對方，冷冷的笑了，「就算你是Mr.Mallory的舊識，我卻對你的一切一無所知，要我去信任一個第一次見面就將靶心對準我後腦杓的男人？換作是你，能嗎？」

「這我不可否認，但你也該停止你那帶有妒意的眼神，我看得出來你很在意我和Gareth的關係，在此我得澄清，我和他只是朋友、戰友，此外沒有其他的，如果你想知道的話，我也看得出來Gareth對你的態度有些特別。」Bryan突如其來的話語著實使Bond愣在原地，眼神中帶著藏不住的驚訝。

「等等、我不曉得你在說些什麼？我對Mr.Mallory還是Mr.Mallory對我？」就算先前Gary或其他傢伙有時候會拿他與Mallory的關係來開玩笑，但Bond從未正視過這個可能性，他雖然有時候會對自己莫名的情緒反應感到疑惑，卻也從沒想過那些情緒來自於何。

「你不需要隱瞞，難道你對我的敵意不就是吃醋？看到自己心儀的對象和他人表現得親近？」年長的前探員笑著看Bond表現得像個初次意識到自己感情的年輕人。

年輕的金髮男人感覺到自己的臉頰微微發燙，若照Bryan所述，那也絕非無可能，依此回想則能夠解釋至今為止他所無法理解的那些心情，而確實他也因確認過Bryan與Mallory的關係而放下了些許戒心。

一瞬之間所有複雜的情緒佈滿了他的腦海，但就算他喜歡Mallory又如何？要去追求對方嗎？

「從你的反應看起來，你似乎沒有意識到自己那明顯的感情。」Bryan淺嘆了一口氣，看來他不小心在對方腦中引爆了一顆地雷。

「Mr.Mills你覺得Mallory知道這件事嗎？」Bond近乎絕望的放下了偏見詢問身旁唯一能夠提供意見的男人。

年長的男人輕搔著自己的下巴思考著，「Gareth總能將自己的情感藏得讓人難以發覺，我無法確定他是否知道，但就我的觀察他確實對你不錯，如果你想知道他對你是否抱持著同樣想法你得自行去察覺。」

「那我能問問關於過去的Mr.Mallory是什麼樣的人嗎？」Bond最終還是敵不過好奇心詢問著身旁年長的男人。

「他呀，從過去就是個公私分明不苟言笑的男人。」Bryan回想起他與Mallory的過去不禁展開了那緊鎖的眉頭。

Bond與Bryan藉著一杯又一杯的酒，逐漸解開對彼此之間的心結。


	12. Chapter 12

世界是否不斷在旋轉？至少Bond腦海中的世界是如此，他踏著不穩的步伐下了車，究竟付了多少錢給司機他毫無概念，但看對方面露微笑的模樣至少沒有少給，金髮男子意識並非清楚，但至少他還記得回家的路，回Mallory宅第的路。

Bond並不曉得酒過幾輪，也許早已入夜，直到他走進Mallory的廳堂時，通明的燈火使他誤以為時間還早，他的Boss背倚著沙發手中拿著一本精裝書輯閱讀著，「Sir，您還醒著。」

「我睡過了，也許外頭日出即將升起，現在清晨四點多，Mr.Bond。」Mallory放下了手中的書本，將它闔上，就算Bond距離他確實有些距離，但他還是能嗅到對方身上濃烈的酒氣，那股張揚的氣味使年長的男人不禁蹙起了眉。

藉著酒精的作用，Bond坦白且率直，他走近了他的Boss，落下淺淺的一個吻在對方唇瓣之上，「那我得去睡了，晚安，Sir。」

他獨留Mallory一人，自己晃進了客房趴上床鋪之後倒頭便進入睡眠，殊不知自己做了些什麼，也不曉得這個吻對Mallory帶來了什麼。

Mallory對於這突如其來的吻感到一陣錯愕，就算他表現得鎮定，但實際上卻並非如此，他能將這個吻解釋為自己的手下醉酒後的行為，他不該多想，卻無法阻止自己，他的手指滑過自己的唇瓣，方才對方所留下的餘韻仍在，促使他難以忘卻的則是那無法忽視的心跳聲。

他不敢確認自己的心情究竟為何，多年未談過戀愛的年長男人在那一瞬間意識到自己沉靜如海的心靈因一個吻而泛起微微波痕，而震波似乎一點一點的擴散，「這是在開什麼玩笑？」Mallory決定放棄繼續思考這個問題，他將桌面上的書本放入書櫃中，回到房內他發現窗簾的縫隙透進了清晨的暖陽。

他信任Bond，他承認對方對他來說是獨特的存在，但對於愛情，也許是想多了，戀愛對他來說已是很遙遠之前的記憶，他憶不起過去自己最後一次的吻是在何時，而Bond的唇觸感並不差這倒是實話。

再一次見到Bond時，他將會從酒精的綁縛中離去，他不會記得任何事，包括那個吻，Mallory自嘲的冷笑了一聲後關起了厚重的門板。

******

雙眼睜開的那一瞬間，Bond認真的思考自己身在何處，望著純白的天花板，腦中一片空白，酒醒之後意識恢復但腦中依然感到微微暈眩以及陣痛，他扶著自己的額側站起身子，已能夠認得自己正待在Mallory的客房內。

腦海之中閃過片段的記憶，那時他還在吧檯與Mr.Mills攀談，手邊的威士忌從不間斷，鮮少喝得如此爛醉，但他不得不說Mr.Mills確實酒量十分的好，不服輸的個性使得自己落得現在的下場，Bond又再一次忍過一陣頭痛。

他想不起來自己是如何來到這裡而不是回到自己的租屋處，不曉得Mr.Mallory有沒有看見他那副不堪的模樣，Bond突然感到莫名尷尬，「該死，Mr.Mills說的對，我確實對Mallory有一股說不上來的情感，光想到要走出房門見到他就不自覺的緊張起來。」

Bond搔著自己後腦杓上的金色短髮，仍穿著同樣一套還未脫去而皺成一團的西裝，狼狽的走出門，他看著牆上的時鐘，已過了中午，偌大的廳堂並沒有Mallory的身影，他突然感到鬆了一口氣，卻在此時身後傳來那熟悉的低沉嗓音。

「James，你醒了？」Mallory表現得就像沒經歷過那個吻一般平靜，因為他認為對Bond來說那並不代表什麼。

金髮男人回過身瞬間僵直了身子，對於一名曾經風流無比的James Bond而言這反應簡直是種恥辱，他試著找回自己平時該有的模樣，刻意裝得一臉蠻不在乎，「Sir，抱歉昨晚醉酒希望沒給您帶來什麼麻煩。」

他還敢提起？Mallory臉上滿是嚴肅，站挺著身子，「你不該讓自己喝得如此醉，別忘了自己的身分。」身為一名俱樂部的圍事領頭喝得爛醉確實並不應該。

Bond對於Mallory的譴責無法反駁，他僅能摸摸鼻子尷尬站在對方面前接受訓斥。

「做好自己該做的，你應當知道分寸在哪，Mr.Bond。」Mallory看著面前不發一語的手下持續譴責著。

忽然感到一陣不耐，Bond不自覺的頂狀回去，「Sir，夠了，我自己會注意，沒事的話我想要先回家休息，晚點還有值班。」受不了面前年長男人不間斷的碎念，Bond心生不滿想要逃離，心裡不禁咒罵著自己，他怎麼會對那無趣的老男人動心？那肯定是一時衝動，冷靜下來就會知道只是一場誤會，他才不會喜歡上Gareth Mallory。

被Bond的態度所感染，Mallory原先平靜的心靈也激動起來，面前這個混帳在半夜喝得醉醺醺闖進他的宅第，自顧自的親吻了他的唇瓣，現在又在那邊鬧脾氣？

James Bond是個混帳，徹頭徹尾的混帳。

Mallory盡自己所能找回該有的冷靜，克制自己不將面前手下痛揍一頓，保有最後的一絲理智，直到Bond離去，他讓自己陷入沙發之中生著悶氣。

也許正是自己對Bond過於縱容才使得對方越來越無法無天，自從他領了這頭野犬回家之後算算也一年多過去了，平時他算是個優秀的手下，但他的野性似乎依然存在。

兩人對彼此開始介意之後反而引起了過去少有的火花，但他們不曉得的是，這並不是自己所認為的單箭頭，正也因如此彼此之間更需要時間坦白以及磨合。

當雙方冷靜下來之後，會發現這些衝突僅是為了掩飾自己的心情而引起的反應，急於撲滅自己不願承認燃起的火苗。

Bond回到獨自一人的租屋處時不禁懊悔自己對Mallory的態度，他能看出對方努力壓抑著憤怒，而他不禁為此揚起嘴角，Mallory確實是在寵溺著他，回想起Mr.Mills昨天的對話，「Gareth很少如此信任一個人，就我所知他所親近的人非常少。」

而另一邊的Mallory則開始審視起自己究竟為何對那名金髮混混特別寬容，若是其他的手下做了同樣的事情，他肯定不會如此輕易地放過對方，他不禁在心裡下了決心，若下次James Bond過於囂張，他絕對會讓他得到該有的教訓。


	13. Chapter 13

Bond就像是刻意一般盡自己所能地閃躲他的Boss，這幾天他幾乎沒踏進過Mallory的宅第，根據其他手下的描述，他們也僅在值班時間見過那名金髮男人，俱樂部營業時間過了之後對方形同鬼魅一般消失得無影無蹤直到隔天都不見人影。

Mallory不曉得那傢伙究竟在私底下搞什麼，於公，Bond已經做到他最低限度的本分，於私，他不得不懷疑對方因鬧彆扭而避不見面，這使他感到一陣焦躁以及不悅。

近乎午夜，他聽見門鈴刺耳的聲音，正準備就寢的Mallory從床頭櫃的深處拿出一把白朗寧雙動手槍，將手槍上膛後握於身側走向大門，直到他看見門外熟悉的面龐。

「Gareth，你都用九釐米子彈迎接你的客人？」Bryan看著他的舊識發出低沉的笑聲。  
Mallory不惶多讓的笑著回應「不像你？用著抵在客人後腦杓的雙槍？」

關上門後兩人在同一刻相視笑著，Mallory將手中的白朗寧隨意擺放於桌面上，開啟酒櫃拿出了一瓶白蘭地以及兩個玻璃酒杯，「在深夜拜訪讓我想起另一個傢伙。」

「James？前幾天我去過你的俱樂部，那小子挺不錯的。」Bryan接過Mallory手中的白蘭地，開瓶後在彼此的酒杯中斟上半杯，Mallory拿著冰桶各夾了幾塊冰塊到彼此的杯中。

兩人拿起各自面前的酒杯輕碰杯口啜飲，「如果是年輕時你肯定會要求乾杯，這實在太浪費好酒。」Mallory坐下後雙腿交疊表現得十分自在，Bryan放下了酒杯淺露微笑，「幾天前才和年輕人喝得一蹋糊塗，今天小酌幾杯就好，我們已經不年輕了，Gareth。」

Mallory總算明白Bond為何會喝得爛醉，罪魁禍首看來正坐在自己的面前，若對象是Bryan那麼以Bond的個性來看，他會不顧一切不想輸給對方。

「Bryan，我拜託你處理的事情目前進展如何？」表情嚴肅的Mallory知道他的老友突然登門拜訪並非只是為了找他喝杯酒而已，就算現在Spectre暫且沒有動靜，那也可能僅是暴風雨前的寧靜，他不認為Blofeld會就此罷休，前哨戰的烽火才剛響起。

「過去的夥伴看來還是寶刀未老，你需要的資料目前蒐集到了八成。」Bryan的眼色一沉，「接下來要獲得的資料並非如此容易但那是關鍵，卻有一定的危險性，短期間無法達到。」

「困難點在哪？」Mallory的手指在自己的大腿上輕敲著，只有八成並不夠，要將Blofeld從棋盤上除去那關鍵的兩成必須到手才行。

「我們必須有人潛入對方的領地，Gareth，在這之前我們得弄到他藏身位置的各樓層平面圖否則必定會失敗。」Bryan十分坦白的將那極低的成功率告知。

「這部分我會再做打算，我們不急著擊潰他，但是要動手就要一次到位，避免後患。」Mallory舉起酒杯敬對方，從Bryan的眼中能看出黑幫老大正在盤算著下一步該如何下手，這場棋並不容易，一失手便可能再也無法挽回，這對倫敦的黑幫關係也將造成極大的影響。

Bryan身為過去情報局的探員自然懂得該如何隱匿蹤跡，但他年紀早已過了全盛期，出外勤並不適合現在的他，「若真的到了那一步，你心中有哪個適合人選嗎？Gareth。」

最初浮現於腦海中的正是那個人，他知道整個組織中除了他以外並沒有第二個能夠勝任的對象，雖然對方的心理素質值得擔心，但若是平時的他，絕不會輸給過去的Bryan。

那人正是那頭野犬，現在則是屬於Mallory家族的James Bond。

「Gareth，我猜你心中的答案已經確定了。」

「正如你所說，選他雖然有一定的風險，但沒有人比他更適合。」

「James。」從兩人口中異口同聲說出了這個名字，如同Bryan所想，Mallory對這名年輕人確實特別不同，好奇心使他忍不住追問他的老友，「你選擇他，那麼你需要做好失去他的心理準備，進入到敵人的巢穴中有多危險我想你比我更清楚。」

Mallory當然知道，過去他與Mr.Mansfield被俘虜正是因為如此，回想起那段記憶他不禁陷入沉默，若當初在戰場上他的上司下的不是這個決定，那麼他並不會被俘虜，在敵營受盡屈辱以及酷刑，那裡就像是人間煉獄，死亡也許更像是解脫，但痛苦的是，他們並不會讓你這麼輕易的離開，而是會折磨到你放棄所有的尊嚴。

「Gareth，你還有時間思考這個問題，且我看得出來你對James還抱有其他的情感，就算你從未和他提起過？」Bryan將杯中的酒一口喝下，露出了一個嚴肅的表情，這確實是一步走錯都可能造成無法挽救的結果，他並不希望Mallory活在悔恨之中。

一時之間對方的話語使得Mallory愣了一愣，他沒想到Bryan會突如其然說出這種事情，在外人面前他對Bond的態度有如此明顯？

「也許你說的沒錯，我不得不承認自己對他擁有特殊的情愫，但這並不應該影響我對大局所下的決定。」Mallory平靜且沉穩的聲音說著。

Bryan從不知道他的好友會如此乾脆承認自己的感情，但也正如同他所想，「你還是一樣的公私分明，Gareth，這麼多年你並沒有改變。」

「但在那之前我會先詢問James的意願，雖然他最近似乎刻意在迴避我。」Mallory感覺到額側微微陣痛著，那混帳還在鬧脾氣。

「喔？你對他做了什麼？」Bryan露出了一個曖昧的微笑，調侃面前一臉尷尬的黑幫老大。

為人正直的Mallory蹙起了眉，「你該問問他對我做了什麼，那天他被你灌醉之後跑來我這，接著吻了我，睡醒之後明顯就是忘了前一晚自己的所作所為，我警告他喝酒該有分寸，誰知道他反而鬧了脾氣接連幾天避不見面。」

「聽起來確實是挺混帳的。」Bryan點著頭評論。

「我真該在當下就揍他一頓。」

Bryan笑了出聲，「看你現在的模樣，Gareth我很久沒看見你對其他人如此激動，你看起來就像是想要將那傢伙吊起來打一般。」

Mallory冷冷哼了一聲，「這樣也只是剛好而已。」


	14. Chapter 14

Mallory認為自己是有必要找Bond理性談談，畢竟持續的逃避並不能解決任何事情，身為俱樂部的老闆，在這敏感的時間點，從他雙腳踏進店裡的那一刻，所有手下的小弟以及員工都進入了戒備狀態，不同於過去對於來店客疏於防範，幫派內的手下對每一位出入的人員都嚴格控管，而當他們發現Mallory時，那名男人下達了命令要所有人稍安勿躁，避免引起騷動。

Bond當然也注意到Mallory的出現，而他僅是站在遠處看著對方，連聲招呼也沒有，對方脫去了深色的西裝外套，穿著熟悉的淺藍色襯衫由肩上的吊帶固定在西裝褲上緣的兩側，那雙榛綠色的雙眸和他對到了眼。

一時之間Bond不知道該做何反應，正當他想走上前時，Mallory回過了頭，背對著他坐在吧檯邊緣似乎與Henry在談論些什麼，距離過於遙遠以及俱樂部嘈雜的人聲使他無法聽見對方的聲音。

原先想走近對方的想法也在一瞬間消逝殆盡，他僅是隔著人群注視著那名男人，忽然之間他覺得兩人之間的距離感是如此的遙不可及，雖然這有一部份的原因正也是他自己所造成，他應當更加坦率面對Mallory，面對自己的情感。

在Bond假裝無意間注視Mallory時，他發現有個傢伙以不太自然的模樣逐漸從人群中靠近吧檯，那人刻意掩住自己的面容，一隻手伸向後腰，「該死，那傢伙有槍！」是哪個混帳放他進來？難道有內線？

但此刻並不是糾結這些事的時候。

Bond朝著那人的位置筆直衝去，不顧擁擠的人群，撞開了幾名壯漢，客人手中的酒杯因而落地發出尖銳的破碎聲，夾雜著咒罵，在這一瞬間他幾乎以直覺行動，最首要的任務正是保護他的Boss，但他與Mallory的距離過於遙遠，眼看那不速之客已掏出了手槍，來不及了。

「Gareth，低下身子！」Bond扯著喉嚨大喊，而那名年長男人卻沒有依他所說的動作，Mallory以不屬於那年紀男人該有的靈活身手轉身回頭，握住身後男人的手腕，對方情急之下扣下了板機，煙硝味漫了開來。

走火的槍枝並沒有傷及無辜而是射中了吧檯邊緣，Mallory反應敏銳的以膝蓋撞擊對方的腹部，在那男人彎下腰肢露出痛苦模樣時他搶下了對方手裡的槍，在這時四周的圍事雖看得目瞪口呆還是湧上前將那傢伙制伏。

「Sir，您沒受傷吧？」Bond掃視著Mallory的全身，額側斗大汗珠隨之滴了下來，他沒想到有人膽敢正大光明在他們的俱樂部內攻擊Mallory家族的Boss，而那人也許萬萬也想不到身為頭領的年長男人身手會如此非凡。

Mallory輕拍自己身上沾染上的煙硝氣息，整理好上身襯衫，將垂落額前的髮絲向上梳整，「我沒事，你太慢了，Mr.Bond。」那一瞬間的Mallory散發著極為冰冷的氣息，使人不禁屏氣站挺。

「抱歉，Sir，我理應當該在您身邊保護您的安全。」Bond忍不住設想了最糟的結果，若不是Mallory壓制了那傢伙，後果簡直不堪設想，俱樂部內的人群在混亂中已向出口散去，此刻留在現場的都是幫派內的手下，所有人都面面相覷，因Boss遭到襲擊而自己並沒有第一刻做出反應而心虛。

「把那傢伙的底細查清楚，不允許下次再出現這種狀況。」Mallory和其他手下交代，他並沒有怪罪在場的任何人，僅是平靜的從椅背上拿起了西裝外套回過身套上，雙眸看著一旁驚魂未定的金髮男人，「我有事找你，和我來。」

Bond一語不發的跟在Mallory身後，在這樣的情況下沒有人還有心情開玩笑，若是過去Gary也許會拍拍他的臀瓣露出一臉曖昧和他說句，「好自為之。」但此時此刻氣氛低迷，空氣彷彿凝結般安靜。

Mallory一路走在前頭，直到停車場，Bond隨著他的腳步踏著沉重的步伐，最初打破沉默的是Mallory，他在那輛黑色Jaguar前停下，「我和Bryan談過了，若你還記得那一次我們討論過的計策，他與自己過去的夥伴已協助我們達到了八成，在這之後我們得有人踏入Spectre的巢穴，否則無法獲得最後的關鍵。」

「您的意思是，希望我接受這項任務？」Bond很快的意會，「應該說這項任務沒有人比我更加合適。」畢竟他過去曾待在那人的身邊，就算彼此之間沒有血緣關係卻無法抹滅身為兄弟的事實。

Mallory嚴肅的看著面前的年輕人，「這並不會是一個命令，你有權利拒絕，James，這任務的危險性我相信你也清楚，沒有人比你更瞭解Blofeld。」他並不想遺漏掉Bond的任何細微表情，雙眼直視著那對湛藍眼眸，宛若大海般清澈且透明。

Bond回望Mallory那對深沉的眼眸，平靜且堅定的給予答覆，「Sir，我願意接受。」他明白這代表著什麼，而他不再逃避，是時候該與Blofeld做個了斷。

夜晚路燈昏黃的燈光灑在Bond燦金的髮梢上，一瞬之間Mallory向前踏了一步，與金髮男人的距離變得更加靠近，他毫無預警將薄唇貼上了Bond的唇瓣，雙手環在對方的身後，一時之間Bond忘了掙扎，他僅是睜大雙眼絲毫不敢輕舉妄動。

Mallory的吻並沒有持續太久，他緩緩放開面前的男人，微揚起嘴角看著傻愣在原地的Bond，這一次他成功將了對方一軍，而在兩人都清醒的這一刻，沒有人會忘卻這個吻。

＂他媽的現在到底是什麼狀況？＂Bond心中不斷迴盪著這句話，卻沒料想到自己的雙頰熱得發燙，就算過去吻過無數男男女女，但這突如其來的吻還是使他暫且難以思考。

這個吻來自於他的Boss，來自於那個一絲不苟公私分明的老男人，更來自於他認為自己永遠單箭頭的對象。

「我想我該還給你這個吻，James，在你喝醉的那一天你所給予我的。」Mallory輕描淡寫的帶過，而在他內心深處必然是享受這份勝利的滋味，就算非勝利但至少已經扯平了。

Bond回過神後做的第一件事就是扯著面前男人胸前的吊帶將對方拉至面前給予深吻，他將舌頭抵開Mallory的唇齒，探入對方的口內肆意妄為，不料Mallory並沒有讓他繼續放肆，反攻的勾起他的舌頭，以同樣激烈的方式親吻著他。

牽引出的銀絲在昏黃燈光下閃耀著光芒，兩人大口喘息著，周圍的空氣因而凝結成一道道的白霧，他們抬起頭望向彼此，沒了對話，僅是注視著對方的眼眸便確立了關係，這並不是個單箭頭，而是雙向流動的情感。

Mallory與Bond之間存在著不容小覷的性張力，他們認定彼此，承認彼此，並且信任彼此。  
在最初這份關係並不明顯，而時至今日一切都如同雨後的晴空般明朗。

他們親吻著彼此，毫不保留的撫著對方，在情感失守之前兩人冷靜了下來。

雖同樣渴望著對方，但今夜發生了太多事，也許還不到走向那一步的時間，他們彼此各退了一步。

「James，將來會如此我並不曉得，我不確定......」

「住口吧，Mallory，你別又想將我推開。」Bond的眼神讓他的Boss看見了堅定，眼前的年長男人柔和的笑了出來，那鮮少的笑容讓那年輕人感到莫名的安心。


	15. Chapter 15

隔日的早晨，Tanner出現在Mallory的宅第，這通常意味著有事情發生。

「Sir，闖進俱樂部的那傢伙，確認死亡了。」Tanner站在他的Boss面前臉色鐵青的報告著，一時之間他無從解釋起這件事，昨夜他們將對方囚禁控制住他的雙手及雙腿，並未及時盤問那男人，殊不知一早便接獲了噩耗。

Mallory近乎是毫無感情的詢問，「怎麼死的。」

「他咬破齒縫中的氰化物膠囊，臉呈現半毀並且中毒身亡。」Tanner照實稟報，腦海中回想起對方死亡時的模樣不禁感到一陣作噁。

還未遭受到嚴刑拷打能夠自我了結這人算是十分幸運，對於遭受過俘虜的Mallory而言，若過去他能夠選擇自己的生死，那麼他會在開口說出任何軍事機密前勇於擁抱死亡。

「把他處理掉就好，Tanner。」他知道對方也僅是隨手可拋的棄子，知道的事情肯定不多，既然如此那麼他們是該主動出擊去與對方的頭領打聲招呼了。

待Tanner離去之後，宅第內僅剩下Mallory一人，他扶著額眼神中盡是冰冷，也許是又回想起那不堪的過去，但他知道最大的原因仍是Spectre的存在，對方一再的小動作過於明顯，相較於此，Mallory選擇在背後謀策，但看來事到如今他也應當給予對方些許正面回應，避免Blofeld那隻老狐狸起了疑心。

實際去與對方正面交鋒Mallory最主要還是想確認對方的意圖，他目前還不曉得Blofeld是否聯手其餘家族發動奇襲，由Bryan所獲取的資料他僅能明白有幾名槍枝走私的傢伙與他頻繁接觸，對方目前的火力後備也許比他所預設的還要強大。

******

在昨晚才確立關係的兩人對於相處餘一年的彼此如今出現了不同以往的感覺，兩人並非像平凡的伴侶般熱切親密，他們之間的關係更像是戰友，將自己交由對方所守護，一同站在迎接浪頭的甲板上，面臨著即將來襲的暴風雨。

畏懼嗎？不，他們會是彼此最佳的後盾。

Mallory冷峻的雙眼注視著手中擦拭過的白朗寧，那是過去他少數信賴的對象，如今他將把自己的後背交付給身旁的金髮男人，正如同即將走上戰場，他的面容在無意間變得更加冷肅，這感覺十分熟悉，血液滾滾燃燒彷彿自己再次回到了軍隊。

「Sir，您確定要提前接觸那傢伙？」Bond拿著手中的瓦爾特PPK隨興對著一旁的牆比劃瞄準，腦海內浮現著自己兄長那副自傲的模樣，耳邊甚至隱約傳來該死的布穀鳥叫聲，就算一切都僅是過去的意識回流所導致的幻聽，金髮男人還是不禁握緊了手中的槍。

忽然一股溫熱覆上了他的手，舉起的手槍被向下壓制，湛藍色的雙眼望向他的Boss，他能從那對雙眸中看見堅定，Bond將手槍收至腰側，輕搔著短刺的金髮，時至今日，他已不是當初的那頭＂野犬＂了，他是Bond，屬於Mallory家族的James Bond，就算即將見到那惹人厭的Blofeld也不該感到動搖。

「我們這一趟並非要與對方起衝突，James，還不到那個時候。」Mallory站起了身理了理身上的三件套西裝，收起手槍後的年長男人比起方才少了些許銳氣，在所有的棋子都到位前，他不會貿然進攻。

未完的這盤棋依然像是隔著一層薄霧難以看透，每個人都希望下出最為關鍵的那一手，遲遲還未出手的男人，舉起了手中的棋子。

「我明白，我會盡力壓制住自己的衝動。」Bond勾起了桌面上的鑰匙，繞著食指輕挑的轉著，「我來開車，我比您更熟悉Blofeld的習性，沒意外他總會出現在那間帶有舞台的俱樂部。」

Mallory勾起了單邊眉，「希望你的駕駛技術還過得去，Mr.Bond。」

「絕對超乎您所想像般的好，Sir，你會體會到的。」Bond嘴邊的那一抹微笑充滿著危險。

經歷一場玩命關頭，Mallory暗自下了決定，若非必要他將不會把鑰匙交給身旁的男人，尤其是當他看見了Bond那竊笑的表情，認定了那傢伙絕對是故意的。

當越靠近Blofeld的俱樂部，兩人臉上的神情就越發嚴肅，門前的圍事看起來身材高壯，Bond過去沒見過他，Spectre的人員流動率並不低，離開組織的成員多半只有一條路，那正也是過去他所做的其中一項工作，清理。

圍事打量著面前的兩名男人，眼神微微閃爍，面色保持著平靜讓兩人進入，看著走遠的身影，他對著通訊器小聲聯繫，「通知Boss，對方來了。」

熟門熟路的金髮男人走在前頭率先坐在舞台前的位置，看著Mallory神色緊繃的模樣他輕拍著對方的手背，「喝點什麼？」

Mallory淺勾著嘴角，「兩杯馬丁尼？用搖的不要攪拌。」

「我去吧檯，您稍等。」Bond轉身之後同樣的淺淺揚起笑容，馬丁尼正是他們倆第一次一起去俱樂部時所點的，對方還記得。

舞台上穿著浮誇的女子手握麥克風的支架開口歌唱著，低沉渾厚的嗓音使她的歌聲多了一層韻味，身旁的舞群隨著旋律舞動著身軀，台下清一色的男人雙眼直盯著台上，身旁的女伴幾乎都要心生妒忌。

「Mr.Mallory你很幸運，難得來我們俱樂部就碰上最受歡迎的歌手，別看她這樣，有多少顧客是為了她而來。」熟悉的聲音，熟悉的身影，俱樂部的經營者，Spectre的老大Blofeld逕自拉開了對面的椅子坐了下來。

正如Bond所說，Blofeld出現了，Mallory並沒有過於驚訝，神色自若的面對眼前的男人，對方看起來一臉得瑟，站在他身後的Silva則像是發現獵物一般的注視著吧檯邊。

「上一次碰面時您的邀約，莫怪我到了現在才應約，最近事務有些繁忙，Mr.Blofeld。」Mallory臉上掛起了官方式的笑容。

「當然不會，Mallory家族最近遭遇了許多事情，我相信您確實是有一段艱難的日子。」那令人生厭的臉上有著不安好心的微笑，他當然知道最近倫敦最大的黑幫組織接連遭受攻擊，這在各大幫派之間有著各式各樣的謠傳。

「不，這並不足以打擊到Mallory家族，前些時候闖進俱樂部奇襲的男人在手下的問訊之後漏了口風。」這當然是假的。

但看來已能勾起Blofeld的興趣，他刻意以平靜的口吻追問，「喔？所以是哪個不要命的組織？」

Mallory雙手攤開，「Mr.Lee那裡，我已經派人去處理了。」但沒有人知道Mallory和Lee私底下的關係其實十分良好，僅是在檯面上彼此幾乎鮮少互動。

「沒想到會是他，需要我幫你給對方一點教訓？」Blofeld明顯看起來放鬆了不少，他對自己所養的狗有莫大的自信，對方不會將他供出，就算事實也是如此。

「感謝您的好意，但這種事情我想我的手下會去辦。」

「沒錯，我們會自己處理好這種事情不勞您費心。」Bond的聲音於身後響起，Blofeld在那一瞬間明顯起了玩性，他笑著回頭看向自己的兄弟，「Cuckoo－布穀鳥回到窩裡了，我的哥哥」搶先發出了聲音使得原先正打算玩弄弟弟的Blofeld臉色一沉。


	16. Chapter 16

「James，布穀鳥佔據了巢穴中所有好處，真是殘忍是吧，想想父親在世的時候對你也算是十分照顧，你卻在他離開之後選擇拋棄組織。」Blofeld的聲音低啞並帶著十分妒意。

「你與我都知道父親離開真正的原因，Franz Oberhauser 。」Bond游刃有餘的回以一個淺淺笑容，過去他總是被Blofeld所激怒，但他已不再是過去那個混混，在與Mallory相處的這些日子裡使他與人的應對更加有所不同。

Blofeld瞪視著自己的弟弟，手中的玻璃杯因握力而微微震動，「我說過不要用那個名字叫我，James。」

「您的臉色看起來似乎微恙，Mr.Blofeld。」Mallory趁勢讓Spectre的老大面色更加凝重，對方原本的興致降至了最低，舉起手中的酒杯一飲而盡，「我確實感到不太舒服，你們應該不會在意我先行離席吧。」Blofeld起身擠出了一個僵硬的微笑便轉身離去，在自己的地盤和Mallory宣戰雖對他有利，但現在並不是時候讓一切浮上檯面，他還有一批貨再過幾天會到，引起任何騷動都可能影響到他的生意，此時退一步未來他會壯大到毋需顧忌。

******

上一次的碰面結束於Blofeld的離席，這一次他們將做好萬全的準備，Bryan的後勤小隊會負責協助Bond，其餘Mallory家族的人則駐守在各區避免對方的人手攻過來。

「James，記得若Bryan提出撤退的警告時，聽他的不要硬闖，就算那是你過去的家，但情況早已不同，而且你必須知道，現在這裡才是你的歸處。」Mallory坐在沙發的中央，宛若回到初見時，Bond的內心為之一震，在幾年前他還是那頭無家可歸的野犬，Mallory現在給了他一切，甚至是愛情，以及一個家，一幕幕與對方的回憶竄入了腦海，他必須背負起這項重任，不容許一點差錯。

Bond試圖保持鎮定，「您的任務是待在Blofeld的俱樂部牽制他，直到我們完成資料竊取，這項工作也十分危險，您得注意那傢伙，Mallory。」他知道這件事情也僅能交給幫派的老大去執行，除了Mallory以外沒有其他的人選能夠肩負起這個工作，但他信任Mallory，對方的能力是無庸置疑的。

「我會的。」Mallory起身套上訂製的深色西裝外套，他走向面前的男人在他的唇上輕輕吻過，「活著回來。」這像是對著他說，也像是對著自己說。

Bond感覺到唇上的柔軟，他還沒和Mallory有更深入的接觸，怎麼能死在這時，就算是撐著一口氣他也會回到對方身邊，抓起了外套，看著眼前寬厚的背影，他跟了上去。

******

時間正一分一秒在倒數，Mallory在他能力所及範圍內拖住Blofeld，那隻老狐狸不曉得何時會發現他們的意圖，Bryan給予了他援助，他過去的團隊幫忙調查出那些非法勾當的證據所在，他只需要潛入並找到那台電腦，插入那支特殊的USB，在短短三分鐘內前中情局的團隊便能破解並竊取資料。

Bond身著一襲黑色西裝，宛若一名紳士平靜走在他過去的家，他的步伐十分輕盈，他知道哪些路線能夠避開大部分的監視器，他確實是最適合這個任務的首選。

「James，注意前面轉角。」就在耳麥傳來Bryan的提醒，下一秒他便體會到這絕非輕鬆的任務，子彈從他臉頰邊劃過，滅音器減少了開槍時的劇烈聲響，看來對方也並不想要引起他人注意。

帶著血腥氣味的液體從劃破的臉頰流下，Bond以手指抹去鮮血，在一瞬間握著手中已上膛的手槍朝對方衝去，「Silva，看來Franz並非毫無警戒，他將你留下......」

「就是為了抓老鼠，而這隻老鼠竟然西裝筆挺的出現在這。」Silva閃過Bond射出的子彈，以槍托給予對方腹部一個重擊，金髮男子摀住疼痛的部位，咬牙撐起身子，對方明明有機會射穿他，忍下被小看的不悅感，Bond計算過手槍內剩餘的子彈，開槍誘使對方回擊。

煙硝散開，火藥的氣味充斥著鼻腔，一陣槍響過後，Bond隱沒於煙霧中，「James，小心後面。」反射神經讓他躲過致命的攻擊，多虧了Bryan的協助，作為前探員就算擔任後勤也如此出色，Bond不禁在內心佩服。

Silva並沒有因為失手而憤怒，他反倒是舉起雙手幫對方鼓掌，「躲得漂亮，回想起我們一同訓練的過程，你總是能夠贏得Daddy的賞識，James。」

過去Silva與Bond先後被Mr.Oberhauser領養，Silva原先獲得的寵愛在Bond出現之後逐漸減少，他絕對能夠理解Franz心中的怨恨，Bond有絕大多數的技能都受過Silva的指導，見識到何謂有才能的人更讓他明白人非生而平等。

******

64格的方格中32枚任人擺佈的棋子，此起彼落棋子互相撞擊吃子的過程，黑棋與白棋又將由誰能夠獲得最終的勝利，Mallory與Blofeld面前擺放著西洋棋盤，輪流執起手中的棋子，腦內盤算著制敵戰術。

「難得James沒有跟著你，Mr.Mallory。」棋局輪到對方時，Blofeld手指輕敲著自己的大腿，雙目直視著棋盤對面的男人，一隻白色的波斯貓躍上Mallory的腿，他並沒有出手將貓趕下，慵懶的波斯貓用尾巴掃過他的手臂，輕輕發出了一聲＂喵＂便跳至地毯踏著優雅步伐離去。

「Silva似乎也不在？」Mallory手執白騎士向前移動了一步，棋局的勝負不到最後一步任誰都無法輕易判定，「輪到您了，Mr.Blofeld。」

白色的波斯貓在Blofeld的腿邊繞著，伸了一個懶腰，男人撫身輕摸著貓的背部，接著執起了一枚黑士兵向前移動了一步「我是不曉得你在謀策些什麼，但你得小心點，否則就算是個士兵也能吃掉國王。」

「這您就不需擔心，棋局仍在進行中，我會全力以赴。」Mallory放下了棋子，敲擊在棋盤上的聲音在這安靜的環境下格外清晰。

幾手棋之後，Blofeld逐步包圍了Mallory的白騎士，但Mallory依然不為所動，他從不認為自己處在劣勢，更何況是他所信賴的屬下。

******

「不用再躲了，James，就算你逼我出手將子彈用罄也是白費心機。」Silva趁著空檔換上新的彈夾，小心翼翼的離開轉角，一步一步向對方移動，右手緊緊握住手槍，指尖扣在板機上絲毫不敢怠慢，他認同Bond的能力。

實在安靜得過於異常，Silva警覺對方就算由攻轉守也不該如此毫無動靜，他跑了起來，在空無一人的廊道上一邊注意奇襲一邊搜索Bond的蹤影，「該死，被那隻老鼠給逃了。」

趁著空檔以及Bryan的後勤支援Bond躲避掉Silva的追緝，他一個轉身進入了電梯，直接通往地下室，一般人或許會認為極機密的文件肯定會藏在Blofeld的辦公室內，但就Bond對義兄的了解，那僅是個陷阱，若他此時通往最高樓層肯定會有埋伏。

「James，有人從樓梯間追下來了，等等電梯開門後注意一下。」耳機內傳來了Bryan的警告，對方總是在最洽當的時間給予他協助，他從未想過擔任黑道份子也能夠像是個情報局探員一般執行秘密任務。

就在他還沉浸於自己是個情報員的同時，電梯已到達了最下層，伴隨著電梯門開啟的聲響，Bond回神後恢復警覺，他舉起了手槍邊注意電梯外的狀況，樓梯間上層傳來激烈的踏步聲，他並不想要正面與對方起衝突。

任務執行之前Mallory說過，他會等他回來，任務雖然影響著組織的未來，但若賠上性命，任務也終將失敗。

「Mr.Mills要進入Blofeld的暗房並不容易，幫我注意一下紅外線感應的位置。」Bond不敢輕舉妄動，他見過試圖闖入的組織叛徒最終慘況。

Bryan調閱出地下室紅外線感應設置的平面圖，上面有一閃一滅的紅點顯示出Bond目前的位置，「James，往前走兩步之後趴下，匍匐前進約五公尺，起身跨越，在這裡有三道機關。」

依據Bryan的指示Bond成功避開前段危機，已能看見指紋感應門，這時Silva已帶了幾名手下從梯間趕來，煙硝氣息再次於不通風的地下漫開，子彈驚險的從Bond身側劃破，西裝變得殘破，他回擊了幾發，瞄準Silva，對方反應十分迅速的將身旁的男人扯至自己前方，子彈射入了他的腹部，鮮血噴濺而出。

「前面趴下，接著跨步越過一公尺即可不觸動到任何機關成功達陣。」Bryan冷靜的給予支援，在Bond準備跨越最後一道紅外線，後方響起了槍聲，他的左肩一陣疼痛，子彈射進了肩膀，「該死。」Bond回頭瞄準之後射擊，槍聲作響，好幾名男子應聲跪地，子彈沒入了他們的膝蓋，暫時無法自由行動。

站著的人僅剩下Bond與Silva，他知道現在若不和對方做個了結，就算他成功進入暗房也將被困在內部難以逃出。

他們兩個知道這一刻終將來臨，同一刻舉起了手槍面對了彼此，在這樣的狀況下，並沒有人開口說話，眼神已傳達了一切，槍聲則在一瞬間同時響起，煙硝散去前無法得知輸贏，Bond的左肩隱隱作痛，他閃過了Silva的子彈，但方才稍早前中彈的傷口不停的滴下鮮血。

「James，我會見到Mr.Oberhauser，你說他還會記得我嗎？」煙硝已逐漸消散，Silva的胸口沾染了血，致命傷讓他知道自己沒有多少時間了。

「他會的，Silva，而你會發現Blofeld這幾年來的謊言，是他親手殺了父親，那才不會是場意外。」Bond湛藍色的雙眸雖看著Silva卻像是看向遠方，他知道對方已經斷氣，「安息吧，父親會在那頭等你的。」他的手掌輕覆在對方的眼皮上，讓他閉上了雙眼。

「James我們沒有多少時間感傷，去完成任務吧。」Bryan知道發生了些什麼，但殺人與被殺或許正是黑幫的宿命，這一次他幸運的活下來，那麼他勢必背負著更加沉重的鎖鏈，一條條的生命繫在上頭，而他會繼續向前。

******

「Check。」Mallory面對面前強勁的對手仍占了上風，只要再一步棋局便即將結束。

「你贏了，Mr.Mallory。」Blofeld並沒有思考太久，就算是他也看得出來自己不管怎麼移動那些剩餘的棋子也無法改變現況。

他看著自己的國王被對方的棋子吃掉，白棋贏得最後的勝利，「就算騎士被包圍，他在棋局中仍可跨越一切障礙移動，並且逃脫。」Mallory淺淺的露出微笑。

「你別想離開。」Blofeld舉起放在一旁的手槍，槍口對準面前的男人。

「這間俱樂部的外頭佈滿了警力，我的人獲得你走私的證據，所有的交易帳款以及藏有火藥的貨櫃都被查收，你輸了，不僅是棋局，你輸了一切。」Mallory摘下耳邊的耳機，在稍早Bryan和他確認過現場的狀況以及James已成功達成任務的消息，事前早已聯繫警方只要一獲得證物他們便會包圍現場，現在聽著外頭的鳴笛聲他知道一切已成定局。

Mallory握著金屬質感的門把，毫不畏懼對方手中的槍枝，就在Blofeld扣下了板機之後，一切都毫無動靜，這時他鬆開了左手，一顆顆的子彈落在地毯上，他趁著對方不注意的情況下已取出手槍內的所有子彈「好好享受獄中的日子，Mr.Blofeld。」


	17. Chapter 17

肩頭上的子彈已取出，就算做了麻醉處理，傷口仍隱隱作痛，Bond的左手包著三角巾固定，殘破不堪的西裝外套披在他的肩膀，那是Mallory所送的訂製西裝，看著透明的自動門在面前開啟，他走出了醫院，心中所掛念的那人出現在門口，這確實讓人感到驚喜。

「James，結束了，回家吧。」Mallory伸出了手握住了男人右手腕，Bond愣了一愣腦中瞬間一片空白，那名男人現在並不只是他的黑幫老大，還是他的伴侶，實感的衝擊是如此的強勁。

先前因為任務前的緊張感讓他並沒有特別想過他們之間關係的變化，直到那雙手牽住了他，Bond忍不住想親吻對方，他成功達成艱鉅的任務，就算是要求一點獎勵應該不過份吧。

當他將Mallory向自己拉近時，對方的手掌覆上他的臉「別太得寸進尺，現在太陽還未下山，而且Bryan在車上看著。」Mallory忍不住乾咳了兩聲，阻止Bond的動作。

「Mr.Mills也在？」對現在的他來說Bryan就像個巨型發光體，內心雖不滿但他不能表現得過於明顯，只好悶不吭聲走在Mallory的身後，被拒絕的心情並不好受。

一輛黑色的奧迪A6緩緩向兩人靠近，Mallory對著車內的人打了招呼便開啟了車門，命令身旁的金髮男人，「上車。」

Bond並沒有回應，僅是靜靜坐上了後座，看起來似乎不太開心，沉默代替了他表達一切不悅，Mallory無奈的走向副駕駛的位置。

「James以第一次執行任務來說你表現得值得嘉許，中情局或許會對你有興趣。」Bryan邊打著排檔，將車開往Mallory的住所，這條路上的景緻Bond見過無數次，但這次他從死神的刀下走過，感覺一切都與當初不盡相同，他沉浸在街景之中沒有回應Bryan的言論。

「James不會加入中情局要也是軍情六處，Bryan你都離開那裡這麼久了別再幫他們招募新人了。」Mallory的聲音平淡卻能從中聽出他帶著譴責，Bond是他組織的人，不會輕易的背棄他離去。

回到住所之後Bryan僅是在車上和兩人道別，趁著Bond先行下車後他小聲對Mallory說，「對年輕人不要太過於嚴苛，你們的事情我也不想插手管太多，這麼多年來你也終於再次遇到喜歡的人，恭喜你Gareth，之後沒事別找我，我退休了，好好處理自己的感情問題。」年長的男人戴上墨鏡之後驅車而去，Mallory輕嘆了一口氣，他確實過久沒有接觸愛情，或許他不會是最好的對象。

「James，抱歉Bryan堅持要在最後送我們回來，我不好意思拒絕他的好意，而他現在也已經離開了，只有我們兩個你有什麼話想說直接說吧。」Mallory看著坐在沙發上不發一語的男人試圖解釋。

「我並沒有在吃醋，我只是、突然意識到我們之間的關係，Mallory我想親吻你，除了親吻以外還渴望得到更多。」Bond忍不住說出自己的想法，他不希望自己表現得像是個任性的情人，但若不說出口對方或許不會明白他的需求。

Mallory意識到Bond早已忍耐過久，先前總在討論關於組織以及Blofeld的事情，對於他們之間的關係從沒有時間靜下來談談，「James，我既古板又不浪漫，對你或許也十分嚴厲，你願意和這樣的我成為伴侶嗎？」

「現在，閉上你的嘴Mallory。」Bond耐不住性子直接起身，單手將面前的男人壓上沙發，雙腿跨坐在對方的大腿兩側，左肩受傷讓他無法直接壓制住對方，僅能以一隻手掌覆在對方的臉頰，乾澀的薄唇直接貼上Mallory的。

原先僅是唇瓣交疊著親吻，不曉得是由誰先開始伸入了舌頭，兩人在對方的口腔內試探與牽引，Bond的舌尖抵住了Mallory的上顎，沒過多久對方纏起了他的舌，他們的吻既綿長又激烈，互不相讓，彼此能夠感受到那股觸電般的激情，就算吞入對方的唾液也毫不在意。

溫熱的感覺從對方的口腔傳來，兩人感覺到彼此體溫逐漸升高，Bond的手由Mallory西裝下襬伸入，撫弄著對方的背，質感舒適的淺藍襯衫十分滑順，他邊輕咬著男人的下唇，同時感覺Mallory的手將他的白色襯衫扯出，右手由下而上撫過腹肌來到了胸口。

胸前的乳首在Mallory的搓揉之下變得尖挺，他的指甲刮過對方的背，麻癢的感覺從脊椎竄入大腦，他忍不住分開了唇瓣，微微喘息著，湛藍色的雙眸帶點水光注視面前那雙榛綠色的眼瞳，手掌則緩緩由上往下，不安份的覆上男人的褲襠，「Mallory，你有反應了？」透過西裝褲的薄質布料他能夠感覺到對方的下身已撐起了一個弧度。

「但你現在身上還帶傷，James。」男人試圖讓自己的慾望冷靜，直到他的眼角瞥見Bond腿間的硬物也和他同樣興奮。

Mallory雙手托住Bond的臀部，將他從自己的大腿移開，放在一旁的空位上，訂製的西裝褲因緊繃較難脫下，Bond抬起了臀讓對方能夠順利褪除他的長褲，倒臥在沙發上的男人看起來格外的誘人。

黑幫老大沒有給他過多的時間心理準備，趴在他的雙腿之間隔著黑色緊身內褲揉弄那半勃的陰莖，隱約透出的形狀讓他找到了端頂，他的拇指在那圓弧處打轉著，Bond抑制著自己的喘息，卻在Mallory脫下他的內褲時摩擦到陰莖而發出悶吭聲，上頭沾染著些許體液，帶有淫靡的氣味。

套弄著陰莖的手速並不特別快速，Bond回想起自己在做的時候和此刻的感覺卻有如天壤之別，Mallory的手握著他的根部由下而上撫弄著上頭浮起的筋，舒服的快感讓他忍不住想要呻吟，當他閉起雙眼的同時，感受到熱燙包覆的感覺，男人含入了他的陰莖。

Mallory的技術雖不是非常好，可以明白他應該不常為人做這件事，或許與他多年來都沒有性生活也有關聯，但Bond看得出來年長的男人十分努力，對方用舌尖舔過他的柱狀，瞄準了最上頭的鈴口與龜頭舔弄，舌頭描繪著冠部的形狀，在上頭打轉著，視覺上的刺激也是不容小覷，他從未想過黑幫老大會趴在他的下身幫他口交，隨著對方的吸吐以及那不斷觸動到體毛的鼻息，一瞬間他使勁的想要推開身下的男人「等等、我忍不住、啊、哈嗯……」

在他下身的男人抬起了頭，他的嘴邊沾到了些許白濁，靈活的舌頭舔過嘴角將Bond的體液舔去，他在對方的面前吞嚥，將屬於金髮男人的一切吞入喉嚨，在那麼一秒鐘的時間，Bond感覺到自己全身像是著火一般發燙，Mallory比他所想像的更加性感。

「今天先到此為止吧，你得好好休養，肩膀上的槍傷還在痛吧。」Mallory微開的領口被汗水沾濕，襯衫貼服在他的身上，他脫去了外頭的西裝外套，就算他已不再年輕，但那身體的肌肉線條卻能透過微透的襯衫一覽無遺，這時候喊停確實是過份了點。

Bond的呼吸仍急促不已，「不要拿受傷來拒絕我，Mallory只有我一個人得到滿足，你下身的硬挺完全沒有消退，隔著西裝褲我都看得出來它有多興奮。」

Mallory尷尬的看著自己下身的勃起，他本來打算等等自己去浴室解決，但他知道Bond會為此不悅，男人單手撥起自己垂落的髮絲，榛綠色的雙眸內充滿著一股危險氣息，「如果你想要做到最後，你是該先事前清理自己，James，以你現在的狀況做得到嗎？」他的視線停留在那白色的三角巾上。

「工具我有準備，就在我的房間，但我現在只有單手不方便使用，Mallory，你願意幫我？」Bond提出要求之後才發現自己說了什麼，他的臉頰呈現緋紅，就算是如此他還是想和對方有更進一步的關係，就算他得讓年長的男人幫他灌腸。

Mallory確實意外Bond如此心急，他知道對方的渴望，這時確實不該再次拒絕他，「把東西拿到浴室等我，James。」黑幫老大決定讓下屬任性一次。


	18. Chapter 18

Bond赤裸著下身回到房間將抽屜裡收著的黑色矽膠清洗器與潤滑劑取出，握在手中的同時他開始於腦中閃過Mallory幫他擴張後穴，在他的腸道內灌滿清水的畫面，他發現自己光想像下身就忍不住又再次起了反應，走進浴室前襯衫下擺僅能隱約遮擋住他半勃的陰莖。

「把襯衫往上拉靠著牆趴好。」Mallory的手掌重重揉捏著Bond光裸的臀瓣，這時他才發現對方的臀部圓渾充滿彈性，帶點肉的手感十分恰到好處，當他捏著那片臀瓣時臀肉會由他的指縫微微露出，看來他在無意之間發現了意外的嗜好。

金髮男人自己將襯衫掀到胸部以上，下身與腹部完全裸露在外，浴室的溫度讓他覺得有些冰冷，一旁的Mallory則仔細的將清洗器注入溫熱的清水，水溫與體溫相差不多，這樣能讓Bond等等不會太過於難受。

「Sir、您可以開始了。」Bond單手撐著自己的身體，避免讓受傷的左手施力，微分開的雙腿讓他的臀看起來十分的挺翹，Mallory將此美景盡收於眼底，他在掌心倒了些許潤滑劑，沾濕了手指，中指順著他的尾椎滑入臀縫之間的穴口，指尖在入口處按壓打轉著，確實的在那皺褶處也塗抹了些許潤滑。

Mallory並沒有多加警告對方，粗長的中指直接插入了甬道，Bond的肛口因異物入侵而收縮著，緊緊夾住了他體內的手指，指腹沾染的潤滑液體均勻塗抹在他的腸壁內側。

「放鬆點，James。」身後的男人揮起左手拍打著他的側臀，在浴室中格外的響亮，因疼痛Bond忍不住發出了悶吭聲，但他的下體卻明顯的興奮起，他喜歡Mallory所帶給他的疼痛。

Bond在對方的提醒之下試圖調節自己的呼吸，讓臀穴放鬆，Mallory這才感覺到自己的手指能夠順暢在對方的甬道內抽插，他擠開了穴口探入了第二根手指，食指與中指在他的體內併攏順著彎起了弧度，摩擦著那敏感的內壁，粗糙帶繭的手指蹭過內裏的突起，男人忍不住呻吟出聲。

僅是手指就讓Bond快要再次高潮，他忍受著自己的慾望，直到Mallory結束擴張。

當對方的手指抽出時，他的後穴突然一陣空虛，一張一合的泛著淋漓水光尋求更多的撫慰，取而代之的則是矽膠清理器的端頂，Mallory以帶著圓弧的尖端抵在他的穴口，欲求不滿的臀穴一點一點將它向內吞入，當進入後隨之襲來的是那溫熱的清水，他感覺到自己的甬道以及腹部逐漸腫脹，那感覺有點奇妙，他很想直接將體內的液體排出。

「你需要再等等。」Mallory抽出已淨空的清理器後將手指覆在Bond的穴口處阻止對方漏出液體，他感覺得到金髮的男人正難耐的扭動著腰臀，自己則靜靜的在計算著時間。

「Mallory，我忍受不住了......」Bond感覺到自己的下腹正嚴重脹痛著，這簡直讓他快要失去理智。

Mallory淺淺的笑了，他將手指從Bond的穴口移開，「現在可以了。」語畢他看著對方雙腿微微發軟，行動緩慢小心的走向馬桶，他攙扶著Bond的身體協助他移動，當臀部接觸到坐墊的同時，激烈的水聲衝擊著馬桶內壁，Bond尷尬的皺起了眉頭卻感覺到身體輕鬆了許多。

同樣的流程進行了三次，Bond才完全將自己清理乾淨，排出來的液體是清澈的清水，「回房間吧。」Mallory推開了浴室的門，看著一臉茫然的金髮男人無奈的嘆了一口氣，「難道你和我的第一次想要在浴室進行？」

Bond愣了一愣緩緩搖著頭，跟著Mallory的腳步走進對方的房間，年長男人的房間擺設以木質調為主，房內帶有清冷的雪松氣味，那味道與Mallory身上的十分相似，讓他格外感到舒服，看來在對方的房內似乎能讓他更加放鬆。

他們不需要過多的言語，Bond能感覺到對方內心其實也隨著在浴室內的擴張與清理而躁動起來，他單手幫Mallory解開濕透的襯衫，手掌一一撫過那些疤痕，不禁思考對於他過去的性經驗或許折磨佔了多數。

「你不必露出那樣的神情，對我來說現在比起過去更值得關注，那些事情就讓他留在過去，而你則是我的現在與未來。」Mallory的手貼覆在Bond的臉頰，金髮男人總是能夠從對方身上得到那股歸屬，對他而言，過去也隨著Blofeld被逮捕而成了歷史，他明白Mallory所說的，淺淺勾起嘴角回應著對方。

僅剩單手能夠活動確實帶來許多不方便，但他還是能抽出對方腰間的皮帶，脫去下身的西裝褲，滑順的布料直接順著修長的雙腿垂落在地，隨著底褲被向下拉扯，束縛已久的性器直接向外彈出，Bond第一次看見Mallory勃起的陰莖，他的手握著那熱燙的性器感受著他的大小，有些粗長，腹部上頭有著與他不同看起來略深的體毛，隨著他的手心觸碰，男人的呼吸聲逐漸急促。

他小心翼翼躺上對方的床鋪，Mallory在他身下墊了一個枕頭讓他的臀部抬高，濕潤帶紅的穴口因雙腿分開而直接裸露出來。

Mallory在手中擠了些許潤滑液，掌心的溫度讓液體不會過於冰涼，但當他塗抹在Bond的臀縫之間時，對方敏感的身體仍因刺激微縮著穴口。

在浴室中已稍微擴張的後穴很快的能夠直接插入兩根手指，比起先前Mallory在他後穴抽插的動作變得粗魯，指頭直接插入了深處，帶點疼痛的指交卻讓Bond更快進入狀況，他的陰莖再次充血硬挺。

手指在甬道內緩緩分開，內壁被向兩旁擴張，手指抽插的速度逐漸加快，勾起的角度直接不斷擦過Bond敏感的位置，「嗯……」金髮男人的呻吟在他無意識之下從嘴邊流溢而出，他舒服的將腿張得更開希望Mallory能夠更直接的頂弄到位置。

第三根手指進入之後，他感覺到指腹按摩著他的甬道，臀穴因興奮而緊緊收縮，體內的手指抽插了幾下之後便向外抽出，牽動著肛口的神經，他一邊發出低吟明白這意味著什麼。

Bond看著Mallory雙膝落在他的前方，一個偌大的硬物抵著正難耐微顫的穴口，對方推送的速度放緩，他甚至能感覺到他的甬道正一點一點被向內插入的陰莖拓張，汗水由他的額側滴下，快感與刺痛交疊著，對Bond來說疼痛也逐漸成為了快感的一部分。

喘息聲交織在兩人的耳側，Mallory趴伏在他身體的上方，陰莖已全部沒入Bond的體內，他能感覺到對方的灼熱，幾秒鐘的緩和之後，原先停止的動作開始緩緩運行，年長的男人擺動起自己的腰，下身於對方的甬道之中帶著節奏的抽插。

粗大的硬物不斷磨擦著敏感的內壁，肛口的神經叢在對方抽出與抵入的瞬間得到滿足，酥麻的感覺直接竄入腦後，Bond仰起了頭感覺自己舒服得難以思考。

金髮男人嘴裡不斷發出細碎的呻吟，當Mallory頂弄到他深處的那塊軟肉時，他倒抽了一口氣，激烈收縮得甬道絞緊對方的陰莖，包覆感讓年長男人的下身更加脹大，每當他感覺到收縮時會更加賣力的挺起腰向內插入，不給對方留下任何喘息空間。

黏膩的水聲以及淫靡的氣味在兩人之間擴散開來，Bond的陰莖硬得就快要難以忍受，他感覺到液體正由上頭的小孔緩緩流出，而Mallory在這時握住了他的性器，手掌套弄著那充血發燙的陰莖。

抽插的速度逐漸加快，挺進的力道也變得激烈，Mallory的每一下都頂弄至Bond的前列腺，身下的男人早已無法克制的發出呻吟，Mallory也感覺到自己的下身快要到了極限，他的喘息變得沉重。

「James，差不多了......」兩人就像是隱忍了許久同一瞬間射出白濁液體，Bond的腹部上沾染著自己的精液，甬道內則迎來一股黏膩的感覺，當垂軟的陰莖向外抽出帶出了黏稠的濁液，些許隨之順著臀縫流至大腿。

兩人過了段時間才從高潮的餘韻中回過神，他們四目交接無法抗拒衝動在彼此的唇瓣落下淺淺碎吻，Mallory將Bond抱了起來，帶他進浴室中清理。

包紮的繃帶沾染著血跡，當鬆開之後傷口發出陣陣疼痛，Bond咬牙忍耐，看著Mallory緊張的神情他勉強勾起了嘴角，「沒有你想像得這麼脆弱，沒事的。」

結束一切之後躺在床上的兩人細數著這幾年來發生過的種種事情，感嘆著過於遲鈍的自己，「但我們最終還是順利在一起了。」Mallory看著身旁的男人眼皮逐漸沉重，沒有多久彼此的呼吸重疊著，變得深沉。


	19. 番外

番外

Bond肩上的傷口已完全癒合，這段期間Mallory准許他休假，現在他終於能夠再次回到自己的工作崗位，夜晚時分，俱樂部才正要開始熱鬧，門緩緩的被推開，熟悉的金髮男人回來了。

同為俱樂部的圍事Gary看見了那許久不見熟悉的身影，原先在和酒保Henry聊天的男人舉起了手和Bond打招呼，他們都知道Bond前段時間為組織做出了貢獻，身上負傷的他獲得了應有的假期，Bond不在的這段時間其他夥伴們也十分想念他。

「好久沒見到你了，新西裝？看起來似乎有點眼熟。」Gary站在Bond的身側端詳著那套湛藍西裝外套，裡面搭著水藍色的淺色襯衫與酒紅領帶，似乎似曾相識。

金髮的男人雖然想直接將事情的真相說出來，卻故作玄虛露出了淺笑，「你可以再想想，之後再告訴你，Gary真的蠻久不見了，我也很久沒見到Tanner，最近大家還好？」

「Tanner前陣子為了Spectre的事情操碎了心，髮量明顯的減少許多讓人有點擔心，但你和Boss成功闖入敵營瓦解了Mallory家族最大的威脅，最近日子挺平順的，再也沒有人敢來俱樂部鬧事。」Gary像是打開了話閘子將近況與Bond交待。

兩人在吧檯邊點了兩杯酒，Henry則靜靜在一旁聽著兩人閒聊，就在這時說人人到，Tanner推開了俱樂部的大門，眼尖的男人見到Bond的出現似乎也十分意外，他向兩人走近輕輕拍著對方的肩膀，金髮男人假裝自己傷口裂開的神情惹得男人瞬間緊張了起來，但沒有多久誇張的表情洩漏了這場騙局，Tanner氣得更用力的朝Bond揍了一拳。

俱樂部的氣氛隨著Bond的回歸變得熱鬧。

當金髮男人走向廁所解決生理需求時，Tanner意味深長的看著他的背影，「Gary你不覺得那套西裝看起來和Mr.Mallory的很像？他們兩個據說最近也是形影不離，可能事有蹊俏。」

雖然形影不離並不是最近才發生的事情，他們從很早之前就已是如此，Gary心想並且露出了一個神祕的笑容，Tanner在這方面實在是過於遲鈍，「我認為Mr.Mallory和Bond正在交往，而且肯定上過床。」他篤定的神情甚至讓人以為他撞見過事發現場。

Tanner一臉不可置信的瞪大眼睛，「你怎麼知道？」

「同事與下屬的直覺。」Gary早就懷疑Mr.Mallory和Bond的關係不單純，甚至他們那時候還未確認過關係。

\----------

一天前。

Mallory坐在大廳的沙發上，身上穿著成套的西裝，看似剛和人談完公事回到住所，他並沒有出聲喊Bond，而是靜靜坐著隨手拿了一本書隨意的翻閱，金髮男人從房內走出，僅穿著白色的T恤與短褲，假日並不需要盛裝打扮。

見到Mallory已經回到家時他親暱的由後方環住對方的脖子，在他的臉頰上落下一吻「Sir，您回來了。」

「桌上的是？」Bond注意到客廳的矮桌上擺著一個黑色的防塵袋，疑惑的詢問。

Mallory闔上了書本，將防塵袋的拉鍊拉開，從中拿出了一套新的訂製西裝，「James，你舊的那一套因為上次的任務已經無法穿了吧，這是我和裁縫重新訂製的，材質與選色和我平時穿的西裝是同樣的搭配，你去試穿看看。」

Bond拿著西裝回房間，套上了淺藍色的襯衫，胸前的釦子仔細的一顆顆扣上，並別上袖扣，這件襯衫的肩線與收腰位置拿捏得十分精準，能襯托出他的身形，深色的西裝褲材質與Mallory的相同，薄質舒適，穿上之後腿更顯得修長。

他站在鏡子前將自己打理好，看著鏡中的自己穿著與Mallory相似的成套西裝感覺有點開心，但他收起了笑容回到大廳，避免讓Mallory發現。

年長的男人站起了身看向他的伴侶，這套西裝在他身上絲毫不顯得突兀，「十分適合你，James，你準備好要重新回到工作崗位了嗎？(Are you ready to go back to work?)」

金髮男人淺淺的對著面前的男人微笑，「榮幸之至(With pleasure,sir,with pleasure.)」


End file.
